Kogane no Akuma
by Ixchel Avariella
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan mengubah Takdir yang telah ditentukan. Naruto tau ini setelah bertemu dengan roh yang telah disegel selama berabad-abad. Sekarang dia hadir di Akademi Kuoh matanya dibuka untuk dunia yang penuh Akuma, Tenshi, Datenshi dan makhluk gaib lainnya. Perhatikan saat ia bertarung dengan kekuatan yang tidak pernah digunakan oleh makhluk gaib sebelumnya.
1. Chapter 1 - Meetings Gold and Red

_**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Naruto atau High School DxD, saya cuma meminjam saja sama Om Masashi Kishimoto dan Om Ichiei Ishibumi.**_

_**So enjoy the story **_

_**(mereka berdua bener-bener om ku loh… jika dalam sebuah fanfiction… hahaha)**_

_(Ara ara ara banyak respon Negatif dari fic ku tapi Yuzu sangat berterima kasih masih ada yang menyukai fic ini. Gomenasai sambil bungkuk-bungkuk Yuzu sangat menyesal tidak memperhatikan dengan jeli banyak kalimat-kalimat yang mungkin kalian tidak mengerti. Memang fic ini sangat mirip dengan fic The Golden Devil dari Oturan-san Yuzu memang mengambil ide dari Oturan-san tetapi Yuzu telah mendapatkan izin darinya untuk mengubahnya kedalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan beberapa perubahan, kenapa Yuzu baru menulis nama Oturan-san dan nama fic nya bukan kemarin-kemarin?_

_Karna Oturan-san baru membalas pm Yuzu baru kemarin dan Yuzu juga lupa mengetiknya :D sekali lagi gomenasai sambil bungkuk-bungkuk semoga kalian menyukai fic ini yang telah Yuzu perbaiki. Buat minna yang penasaran sama penampilan Saber-chan bisa kalian liat avatar Yuzu dan untuk Sarung pedang Avalon bisa kalian liat di avatar fic ini._

_Selamat membaca minna) _

Ini adalah fic pertama Yuzu terinspirasi dari fic The Golden Devil karya Oturan Namikaze, jika ada beberapa kesalahan dan typo dimana-mana harap di maklumi, semoga kalian menyukainya…

The Story began

...

….

…

..

.

"**KOGANE NO AKUMA"**

**Author : Yuzuki Kei**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Berhubung Yuzu adalah Naruhina Lovers jadi Pairnya :**

**Naruto x Hinata Mungkin juga Harem. . .**

**Hehehe**

**Chapter 1 - Meetings Gold and Red**

Sepasang iris blue sapphire itu nampak berkedip melihat ke arah tempat bermain anak-anak di taman kota, ia ingin mengetahui apa yang di lakukan oleh sekelompok anak-anak dan seorang pria berambut putih, terlihat jelas di wajah keriputnya yang sangat aneh dan sedikit memerah, pria tua itu sepertinya berumur kira-kira setengah abab. Pria tua itu sedang mengatakan sesuatu kepada sekelompok anak-anak. Dia tampaknya sedang membuat gerakan aneh di tangan tuanya.

"Naru-kun sedang melihat apa?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek dengan sepasang iris amethyst yang indah.

"Eh-Hehe aku melihat kakek-kakek yang di sana Hina-chan" jawab Naruto

"Dimana Naru-"ucapan gadis kecil itu terpotong oleh teriakkan seorang wanita yang memanggil mereka.

"Naru-chan Hinata-chan!" Mereka berdua berbalik untuk melihat wanita cantik berambut merah panjang dengan jepit rambut hitam di sisi kiri rambutnya dan sepasang iris violet yang indah. Dia mengenakan blus berkerah tinggi tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan long dress hijau longgar. Terlihat perut yang sedikit membesar menunjukkan dia hamil. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disana? Ayo kesini, saatnya kita pulang!"

"Aku datang Kaa-chan/Baa-chan!" Anak-anak itu berteriak saat mereka bergegas pergi ke wanita yang memangil mereka.

Nama anak lelaki ini adalah Naruto Uzumaki, baru-baru ini ia menginjak usia tujuh tahun. Dia memiliki rambut blonde sedikit emas dan runcing serta sepasang iris blue sapphire yang menenangkan, ia juga memiliki tanda kumis di kedua pipinya. Dia mengenakan t-shirt hitam dengan motif spiral oranye di depan dengan bawahan celana pendek berwarna biru.

Sedangkan gadis kecil di sampingnya adalah Hinata Hyuuga, gadis kecil ini seumuran dengan Naruto, dia adalah teman Naruto bukan mereka berdua saja berteman melainkan kedua orangtuanya juga berteman baik, gadis kecil ini memiliki surai indigo pendek serta memiliki sepasang iris yang unik yaitu amethyst, dia mengenakan drees pendek tanpa lengan sampai lutut dengan motif bunga lavender.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian berdua begitu tertarik disana?" Kushina Uzumaki meminta penjelasan anak-anak itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Kaa-chan. Aku pikir kakek-kakek tua itu bercerita, meskipun ia melakukan hal yang aneh dengan tangannya. Rasanya seperti ia meraih sesuatu yang besar dan meremas mereka." Kata anaknya.

"Ano… Baa-chan aku juga tidak tau dari tadi Naru-kun melihat apa." Kata Hinata dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Kushina langsung tau apa yang di bicarakan anaknya, melihat banyak orang hentai melakukan itu ketika mereka menatap oppai besar, "Naru-chan dan Hinata-chan jika kalian melihat kakek itu lagi jangan pernah mendekatinya."

"Baiklah Baa-chan, Hina juga tidak tau orangnya yang mana, dari tadi yang melihatnya cuma Naru-kun saja." Kata gadis kecil bersurai indigo.

"Mou, Hina-chan kau tidak membantu sama sekali." Sambil mengembungkan pipinya karna kesal.

"He he he gomen… gomen Naru-kun lihat wajahmu itu lucu sekali…" Kata Hinata.

Sementara itu Kushina hanya terkikik geli melihat mereka berdua, Kushina juga berharap anaknya dan anak Hiashi Hyuuga dengan Harumi Hyuuga kelak mereka berdua menikah, betapa senangnya Kushina membayangkanya, tetapi lamunan indahnya terhenti ketika anaknya memanggilnya.

"Kaa-chan?"

"Kaa-chan?"

"Kaa-chan?"

"Oh Ha'i ada apa Naru-chan gomen Kaa-chan tadi sedikit melamun, he-he-he-he." Ucap ibu Naruto dengan tertawa canggung.

"Hah… tidak apa-apa Kaa-chan, Naru mau nanya kenapa Kaa-chan melarang Naru dekat-dekat dengan kakek itu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Apakah dia orang yang jahat Kaa-chan?" Hinata hanya menyimak pembicaraan antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Kaa-chan tidak bisa mengatakan kakek itu orang yang jahat, tapi Kaa-chan tidak ingin kakek itu dekat-dekat denganmu juga Hinata-chan. Oke?" Kushina menunduk menatap kedua wajah mereka berdua.

"Oke" Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk, Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang jahat tentang kakek itu, tetapi ia setuju dengan permintaan ibunya. Sambil terus berjalan lagi ia menatap ibunya.

"Kaa-chan, kapan adik ku akan berada di sini?"

"Hmm, bayi harus tiba dalam beberapa bulan naru-chan." Dia mengusap perutnya sayang sebelum tersenyum pada Naruto, "Jadi Kaa-chan bisa menebak kau cukup bersemangat bertemu dengannya, ya?"

"He he he-eh, aku akan menjadi kakak yang terbaik dan menunjukkan begitu banyak hal!" Naruto berkata penuh semangat saat ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Kami akan terus berpetualangan dan banyak bersenang-senang!" Kushina dan Hinata tertawa melihat kelakuan naruto, "Tapi ingat, Naru-chan harus mampu melindungi adik Naru serta melindungi Hinata-chan juga."

"Ya, dan aku akan menjadi kuat, siapapun yang ingin menyakiti mereka berdua akan langsung berurusan denganku.!" Naruto menjawab sambil menyeringai.

"Aku akan menjadi kuat seperti pahlawan dalam cerita Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan bilang padaku."

"Benarkah? Jadi apakah itu berarti Naru-chan ingin menjadi pahlawan juga?" Kushina mengangkat alis geli.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjadi pahlawan yang melindungi orang-orang dari bahaya!" Naruto bersorak.

Kushina tersenyum karna jawaban anaknya sebelum berbicara lagi, "Jadi, katakan padaku Naru-chan, apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi benar-benar kuat?"

"Apa yang dibutuhkan?" Naruto kebingungan,

"Apa maksudnya Kaa-chan?"

"Yah … ada banyak jenis pahlawan. Ada yang baik, tetapi ada beberapa yang jahat juga." Kushina menjelaskan.

"Ada pahlawan yang jahat?" jawab kompak mereka berdua.

"Ya, tapi mereka tidak penting sekarang." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit,

"Jika Naru-chan ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan yang baik, ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus semua orang tau."

"Sesuatu ... yang penting?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya,

"Apa itu?" Kushina mengedipkan mata pada anaknya,

"Kau harus mencari tahu itu Naru-chan! Kalau Naru sudah menemukan jawabanya, katakan pada Kaa-chan." Beralih kembali ke jalan, Kushina tersenyum saat putranya dalam pemikiran yang mendalam. Dia sangat cerdas untuk anak seusianya.

'_Aku ingin tahu apa jawaban yang kau pikirkan Naru-chan.'_

'_Aku ingin tahu apa artinya itu Kaa-chan ... tentang menjadi benar-benar kuat ...'_ Naruto berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri saat ia bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya. Mereka terus berjalan melalui taman dalam keheningan, mereka menuju pintu keluar taman, tetapi ketika Naruto hampir dekat pintu gerbang, ia mendengar suara yang datang dari belakangnya. Dia berhenti berjalan dan berbalik untuk menghadap hutan.

'_Hiks hiks hiks hiks'_

'_Suara itu ...?'_

Kushina melihat anaknya berhenti berjalan menatap anaknya. "Naru-chan? Apakah Naru baik-baik saja?"

Naruto tidak menjawab saat ia mencoba untuk fokus pada suara itu, _'Kedengarannya seperti ... suara tangisan…?' _ pikir Naruto, Naruto mulai berlari ke hutan, meninggalkan Ibunya dan Hinata yang kaget di belakang.

"NARU-CHAN/NARU-KUN ?!" Kushina serta Hinata berteriak keras, Naruto menghilang dari pandangan mereka, tubuh kecilnya mulai lenyap oleh pohon-pohon yang besar.

~KOGANE NO AKUMA~

Naruto berlari menuju hutan secepat kaki kecilnya bisa membawanya, menyusul suara seseorang yang sedang menangis. Dia bisa melihat sebuah gua besar yang gelap, dan saat ia mulai mendekati gua, suara tangisannya terdengar sangat keras. Naruto menatap waspada ke dalam gua, sedikit takut kegelapan meliputi benaknya. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Naruto memasang wajah berani bak kesatria dan mulai berjalan memasuki gua. Saat ia terus berjalan lebih dalam ke dalam gua suaranya semakin keras dan lebih keras.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa yang akan sejauh ini di dalam sebuah gua apalagi sedang menangis sekencang itu." Naruto mengatakan pada dirinya sambil mencoba untuk melihat melalui kegelapan, beberapa menit kemudian menyusuri jalan setapak ia melihat sebuah cahaya. Berjalan mendekati cahaya, Naruto muncul dari terowongan gelap dan melihat sekeliling dengan takjub. Ini adalah hutan, gua yang gelap ini hanya jalur untuk memasuki hutan? Naruto memeriksa daerah sekitar dan melihat ada langit-langit semacam di atas pohon, ia masih di dalam gua. "Tapi bagaimana ada sebuah cahaya di dalam gua?"

Naruto terus berjalan menuju hutan, dan kemudian, segera dia berada di dalam lautan pohon sambil melihat sekeliling ... saat itulah ia melihat sesuatu yang bersandar di sebuah pohon. Sebuah sarung pedang terbuat dari emas dan didekorasi dengan lapisan biru yang memukau, terlihat di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah ukiran tulisan dari huruf bangsa peri yang telah lama hilang, menunjukkan bahwa sarung pedang ini bukan buatan manusia. Ukiran tulisan itu membuat sebuah cahaya lembut yang meresap ke dalam tanah di bawahnya.

Naruto perlahan berjalan kesana, berhenti ketika kakinya sudah mencapai tujuan. Dia nampak ragu-ragu untuk mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh sarung pedang itu, dengan sedikit keberanian Naruto menyentuh sarung pedang itu dengan lembut. Tangannya menyapu sebuah ukiran tulisan di atas sarung pedang itu, cahaya dari sarung pedang itu mulai meningkat, menyilaukan pandangan Naruto. Tapi cahayanya segera menghilang, memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk membuka matanya. Sarung pedang itu masih ada tapi rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang berada di tangannya sekarang. Menarik tangannya kembali, anak itu mencoba melihat sesuatu yang berada di telapak tangannya.

"Seorang gadis kecil?" Naruto bergumam dengan takjub saat ia menatap apa yang ia lihat sekarang seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di tangannya dengan memeluk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaannya tampaknya membuat gadis itu terkejut sebelum dia perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya menujukkan sepasang iris green yang nampak sangat sedih.

Gadis itu mengenakan drees putih bergelombang bergaya petarung dengan lapisan hitam di bagian bawahnya, dan sebuah pita hitam mengikat rambut pirangnya. Dia juga memakai armor di dadanya berwarna silver, juga memakai sebuah gauntlets yang mencapai lengannya dan sepasang sepatu boots lapis baja.

"Siapa ... kau…?" Gadis itu bertanya sambil menatap anak itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Bagaimana ... kau bisa disini…?"

"Aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Aku datang ke sini karena mendengar seseorang menangis." Naruto menjawab dengan senyuman. "Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu diam-diam menatapnya sejenak sebelum memutar kepalanya ke samping, kesedihan di matanya kembali kekuatan penuh. "Itu tidak terlalu penting sekarang, aku tidak layak mempunyai sebuah nama."

"Hah apa yang kau maksud?" Naruto bertanya bingung sambil meletakkan tangannya yang lain di bawah gadis itu dan mengangkatnya ke wajahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mempunyai nama?"

"Nama aku punya ... yang diberikan kepadaku oleh seseorang yang sangat berharga. Aku seharusnya menjadi perisai dari bahaya dan aku gagal." Air mata mulai menetes di matanya saat ia berbicara. "Karena saat aku kelelahan, ia jatuh dalam pertempuran dan pedangku seharusnya melindungiku hancur."

"Pertempuran? Jenis pertempuran apa, siapa yang bertarung?" Naruto bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Gadis itu mengusap matanya saat ia mulai tersenyum sedih di wajahnya.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak pertempuran itu dan aku ditempatkan di sini? Seratus tahun? Dua ratus tahun? Aku sudah berhenti menghitung usia lalu ..." ucapan gadis kecil itu terpotong oleh Naruto

"Wow, namun kau terlihat begitu sangat muda dan yang di sana tidak lapuk seperti baru di tempa!" Naruto menunjuk sarung pedang, yang telah berhenti bersinar, tetapi masih memiliki sinar cemerlang. "Mengapa kau menaruhnya disitu?"

"Apakah itu salah satu kesalahan?"

"Baik sarung pedang itu dan aku tidak akan menua, kita bisa berada di sini selama ribuan tahun dan tidak ada yang akan terjadi pada kita," Dia menjawab sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Alasan aku dimasukkan di sini adalah karena aku gagal, dan ini adalah hukuman untukku. Setelah semuanya, tidak ada yang menginginkan orang yang sepertiku."

"Itu tidak benar! Jadi kau membuat satu kesalahan, itu tidak berarti kau harus sendirian!" Naruto mengatakannya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau berhak untuk memiliki banyak kebebasan dan kebahagiaan seperti orang lain!" Gadis kecil itu menempatkan tangan di perutnya dan meraih lengannya saat ia memalingkan wajahnya,

"Jika aku melakukan itu, karna itu akan menjadi pengorbanan banyak orang, apa sesuatu seperti itu akan dimaafkan ..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Naruto dan gadis itu diam, tak satu pun keluar kata-kata, saat ia ingin turun dari tangan Naruto dan hendak kembali ke sarung pedangnya, dia mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkannya masuk ke hatinya.

**"Lalu aku akan memaafkanmu!"** Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum, membuatnya berpaling kepadanya dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Bahkan jika orang-orang tidak, bahkan jika dunia tidak ... aku akan memaafkanmu. Jadi tetaplah hidup di dunia ini selama kau inginkan, lakukanlah apa pun yang kau inginkan..."

Gadis itu terus melihat Naruto dengan shock, tidak menyadari air mata mulai menetes dari sepasang iris green yang indah, tidak menyadari kakinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri, bahkan ia tidak menyadari saat ia mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Satu-satunya hal yang dia bisa pahami pada saat itu, adalah Anak ini, bahkan dia mungkin tidak tau apa yang telah ia bicarakan, telah begitu mudah menembus lapisan yang sangat dalam di atas dirinya sendiri dengan hanya sedikit kata-kata.

**" Untuk berpikir ..."** Dia berteriak karena tangisannya telah mereda,

**"Seseorang anak kecil, bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu ... apakah kau tahu apa yang kau katakan!?" **

"Tentu saja aku tau." Naruto cemberut marah,

"Tapi jika kau benar-benar menyesal tentang sesuatu, maka kau bisa diampuni."

" Apakah itu benar baik-baik saja bagiku untuk tetap berada di sini?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Naruto dengan mata penuh harapan.

"Dapatkah seseorang sepertiku benar-benar terus hidup di dunia ini?" Jawabannya adalah sebuah jetikan jari di keningnya yang mengirimnya jatuh telentang.

"Ittaii! AA-Apa itu?"

"Baka, aku bukan berarti seseorang sepertimu, ini hanya bisa kau yang melakukannya." Naruto menyeringai, mengangkat dirinya lebih dekat ke wajahnya.

"Jika kau ingin hidup maka hiduplah, aku akan mendukungmu dengan cara apapun!"

**"Baka, kau baru saja bertemu denganku!"** Gadis itu berteriak kembali, berdiri dengan cepat.

**"Mengapa kau menawarkan untuk membantuku begitu banyak, selain kau hanya seorang anak kecil ...?" **

"Baka! Hal-hal seperti itu tidak penting! Tou-chan selalu mengatakan kepadaku untuk bersikap baik dan membantu dengan tulus kepada semua orang dan tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu dari mereka." Naruto menjawab, senyum terbentuk di wajahnya sambil terus berbicara.

"Jadi, mari kita pergi dari sini." Gadis itu menatapnya sejenak, kenangan masa lalu melintas di pikirannya sebelum ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

"Kau seperti dia ..."

"Hah? Seperti siapa?" Naruto miring dalam kebingungan.

"Seorang pria yang memegang teguh jalan hidupnya lebih daripada orang lain dan keyakinan tak tertandingi oleh yang lain, yang menempatkan orang-orang sebelum dirinya. Dan memiliki kekuatan untuk memimpin anak buahnya ke medan perang tanpa rasa takut."

"Wow, dia terdengar begitu keren!" Mata Naruto berbinar sedikit,

"Siapa dia, siapa namanya?"

"Itu tidak penting." Katanya sambil menutup matanya dan menggeleng. Mengangkat tangan ke dada, ia menatap Naruto dengan senyum.

"Jika kau sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kau katakan, maka aku akan hidup ..."

"Masa Sih ?!" si blonde bertanya penuh semangat. "Itu benar-" Kata-kata Naruto dipotong oleh Gadis kecil itu.

"Namun ... kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku yang satu ini." Senyumnya berubah serius, membuat Naruto menelan ludah.

"Di masa laluku, aku telah menjadi bagian dari banyak pertempuran besar, jadi aku belum pernah melihat apa yang di lakukan mereka yang hidup di zaman ini. Jadi jika aku pergi denganmu, aku mungkin tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu dan aku bisa saja menyebabkan kau dalam masalah ... Tapi meskipun demikian, aku akan menanyakan hal ini." Gadis pirang itu menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata yang serius.

"Apakah kau akan menjadi Master ku, seseorang yang akan aku temani dan bersumpah penuh kesetiaan hanya untukmu "

"Aku ..." Naruto terdiam sesaat, tidak mengharapkan dia untuk menanyakan hal itu. Dia tampak jauh canggung sebelum berbicara.

"Yah ... Aku tidak mencoba untuk menjadi Master, aku hanya ingin ke-" kata-kata Naruto di potong oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Meski begitu, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya!" Gadis itu berkata, matanya tampak memiliki sedikit api di dalamnya,

"Kau sama saja seperti lelaki di luar sana!"

"Tidak aku tetaplah diriku bukan yang lain!" Naruto berteriak kembali.

"Itu tidak relevan!"

'_Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa arti kata itu ... Tapi tetap ...' _Naruto menunduk untuk mengambil sarung pedangnya lalu di taruh besender di batang pohon dan menempatkan gadis kecil itu di atasnya, banyak kebingungan meliputi benak gadis kecil itu. Mengambil langkah mundur, Naruto tersenyum cerah sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggul,

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau itu yang kau inginkan, maka aku akan menjadi Master mu. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus melakukan dua hal untukku."

"Dua? Apa itu?" Gadis kecil itu bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu dan kecurigaan dalam suaranya.

"Yang pertama sangat mudah, jika kau ingin tinggal disisiku kau harus menjadi temanku." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum sedangkan gadis kecil itu hanya menatapnya dalam kebingungan.

"Walaupun aku memiliki seseorang pelayan yang berada di bawahku, akan menjadi keren, itu bukan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin kita berteman, hampir seperti keluarga, apakah itu aneh?"

"Ya, sangat." Jawaban cepat gadis kecil itu membuat Naruto sweatdrop, tapi dia terus berlanjut dengan sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya, "Tapi aku kira itu tidak akan terlalu buruk, namun jika kita menjadi teman, aku selalu akan percaya pada keselamatanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum diriku sendiri. Itu tidak untuk argumen." Kalimat terakhir sudah keluar dari mulutnya dia melihat kerutan di kening Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku rasa itu akan bekerja." Naruto bergumam dengan tangan disilangkan. Meskipun ia menentang apa yang gadis kecil itu katakan, dia tahu gadis kecil itu tidak akan bisa mengubah pikirannya.

"Dan apakah permintaan yang kedua?" Gadis kecil itu bertanya, membuat Naruto tersenyum kembali ia ingat apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Naruto membuatnya lebih dekat dengannya sehingga Naruto bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas.

"Aku ingin kau katakan padaku namamu."

"Namaku?" Gadis kecil itu tampak sedikit terkejut atas permintaan kedua,

**"Tapi aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mempunyai sebuah nama!" **gadis kecil itu berteriak tepat di wajah Naruto.

"Maaf, tapi itu kondisi yang tadi. aku ingin tahu namamu sekarang." kata Naruto, menutup matanya saat gadis kecil itu berada di lengannya.

"Aku yakin itu sesuatu yang benar-benar keren juga."

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu namaku yang sebenarnya dulu." Gadis kecil itu mengabaikan tampilan kecewa di wajah Naruto saat ia melanjutkan.

"Sampai aku merasa bahwa aku layak dengan nama itu sekali lagi, aku akan pergi dengan nama lain. Tapi aku berjanji dengan kehormatanku, aku akan memberitahumu ketika aku sudah siap."

"Oke, selama kau berjanji akan menempatinya ..." Naruto mengalah, sebelum melihat gadis itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Jadi siapa namamu sekarang?" Menatap sarung pedangnya, dia tampaknya tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya mulai tersenyum,

"Saber Lily..."

"Hah? Saber Lily, adalah namamu sekarang?" Naruto bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya, mulai sekarang ... Ini akan menjadi namaku untuk hidup." Saber mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, bangga dengan dirinya sendiri, dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggul.

"Apakah itu tampak baik-baik saja dengan mu, Master?"

"Saber Lily ... Aku menyukainya! Ini nama yang kuat, tetapi pada saat yang sama itu lucu, sepertimu!" Dia menjawab dengan tersenyum. Wajah Saber menjadi merah ia lalu melihat ke bawah, membuat rambutnya menutupi matanya.

"Ja-jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Hah? Tapi kenapa?" Naruto bertanya.

"I-Itu memalukan ..." Dia menjawab, menatap Naruto,

"Aku mungkin hanya sebuah sarung pedang, tapi aku masih seorang ksatria di hati dan di jiwaku. Hal-hal seperti itu tidak cocok denganku."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung, ia tidak mengerti apa yang begitu memalukan tentang hal itu, tapi apapun itu Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. Sambil menggelengkan kepala sebelum berbicara lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi itu bukan berarti itu tidak benar."

"Mast-" Saber mulai berkata tapi digagalkan oleh anak blonde ini.

"Pokoknya, bagaimana cara membuatmu keluar dari sini? Tidak mungkin Kaa-chan akan membiarkanku dalam hal seperti ini juga tidak mungkin Hina-chan akan tau ini." ucap Naruto sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dengan ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya.

"Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah." Saber tersenyum sambil memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk mendekat, segera setelah ia sekitar satu inci lanjutnya. "Yang harus Master lakukan adalah tempatkan tanganmu di sarung pedangku sekali lagi dan aku akan menangani sisanya."

"Hanya menempatkan tanganku seperti ini?" Naruto bertanya tangannya menempatkan dirinya pada objek emas.

"Itu benar, sekarang aku akan melakukannya ..." Saber memejamkan mata dan mulai berkonsentrasi, tubuhnya bersinar sedikit sebelum menghilang dengan sarung pedang yang mulai bersinar dalam cahaya keemasan lagi, sebelum melayang ke udara, Naruto sedikit terkejut dan membuatnya menarik tangannya. Tapi sarung pedangnya terus melayang di udara, sebelum perlahan-lahan membuat jalan menuju Naruto.

_"... Tenang Master, ini tidak akan merugikanmu."_ Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menatap sarung pedangnya miring sendiri dan menunjuk ujungnya di tubuh Naruto.

"Baiklah, mari kita lakukan." Objek bersinar tampaknya untuk menanggapinya dan mendekat kepadanya sebelum perlahan-lahan memasuki tubuhnya. Tubuh Naruto bersinar sedikit lalu sarung pedangnya memasuki tubuh Naruto, perasaan nyaman dan hangat menyelimutinya. Sebagian cahaya mulai mereda Naruto menghembuskan napas lega,

"Jadi ... itu berakhir?"

_"Ya, penggabungan sukses."_ Suara Saber terdengar, membuat Naruto melihat sekiling berusaha untuk mencari suaranya.

_"Jangan khawatir Master, aku masih di sini."_

"Tapi di mana kau? Dan kenapa aku hanya bisa mendengarkan suaramu?" Naruto bertanya sambil terus melihat-lihat sekiling.

_"Bisa dibilang aku berada di dalam dirimu master, jadi sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang membawa ku seluruh tempat."_ Saber menjawab,

"_Ketika aku seperti ini, aku bisa berkomunikasi denganmu Master tanpa orang lain mendengar kita."_

"Itu bagus!" Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum, tapi ia tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi apakah itu berarti kau tidak bisa keluar saat kau berada di dalam diriku seperti ini."

_"Tidak sama sekali ..."_ Sebuah bola kecil cahaya keluar dari dadanya sebelum membentuk diri Saber, tapi kali ini ia tidak memakai baju besi dan memiliki dua sayap emas-kuning transparan yang berasal dari punggungnya [1].

_"Bagaimana ini master ? "_

"Jauh lebih baik ... tunggu, kau punya sayap sekarang !?" Naruto bertanya pada Saber yang terbang ke arahnya dan mendarat di bahunya, duduk untuk menyamankan dirinya.

_"Aku pikir itu adalah hasil diriku bergabung denganmu Master. Tapi aku harus mengakui, diberikan kekuatan penerbangan adalah sangat bagus."_ Dia mengatakan dengan sayapnya bergerak sedikit.

_"Jadi Master, kita akan pergi sekarang? aku ingin melihat dunia luar setelah berabad-abad lamanya."_

"Yosh Ayo!" Naruto bersorak saat ia menatap Saber, berjalan keluar dari hutan, menuju pintu keluar gua.

"Dan kau tidak perlu memanggilku Master, cukup memanggilku dengan Naruto saja itu sudah cukup!"

_"Baiklah, Naruto-sama." _Saber tersenyum saat ia dan Naruto berjalan keluar dari gua. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan terlihatlah pintu keluar, cahaya dari luar bersinar ke dalam gua. Beberapa air mata menetes di matanya terpatri senyum damai di wajahnya.

_"Begitu indah ... sangat lama sejak aku terakhir melihat dunia luar."_

"Tapi kau bahkan belum melihat dunia luar semuanya Saber." Naruto berkomentar saat ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat gadis itu. Dia berhenti ketika ia melihat beberapa air mata jatuh di wajah cantiknya sebelum berbalik dalam diam.

Saat Naruto berjalan keluar dari gua ia bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa dia katakan padanya, sudah sangat lama dia tidak melihat dunia luar, mungkin berabad-abad. Pikirannya terganggu ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Naru-chan/Naru-kun!" Dia berbalik untuk melihat Kaa-chan nya serta Hinata menatapnya dengan khawatir membuat jalannya secepat mungkin dengan Hinata, yang mengesankan bagi wanita hamil. Begitu Kushina sudah dekat dengan Naruto ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Kushina membebaskan Naruto dari pelukkannya, setelah Kushina melepaskan pelukannya Hinata langsung memeluk erat Naruto terlihat Naruto juga membalas pelukan gadis bermata indah itu, sedikit tangisan keluar dari bibir indahnya. Setelah meredakan tangisan Hinata, mereka berdua mulai melepaskan pelukkan masing-masing.

Lalu Kushina memberinya tatapan pembunuh serta berkata "Darimana kau anak nakal apakah kau punya alasan bagaimana khawatirnya Kaa-chan serta Hina-chan ?!" Naruto menunduk sedih dan menggumamkan kata permintaan maaf.

"Gomenasai Kaa-chan dan Hina-chan ... Aku tadi mendengar seseorang menangis dan ..." Ucap Naruto dipotong Ibunya.

"Menangis? Siapa itu?" Kushina bertanya dalam kebingungan, bertanya-tanya bagaimana anaknya telah mendengar seseorang menangis dalam jarak yang jauh. Dia tahu anaknya tidak akan berbohong padanya, terutama ketika datang kepada seseorang dalam kesulitan, ia memiliki sifat Tou-chan nya.

Sementara itu Hinata hanya diam saja sambil melihat sesuatu yang terbang di samping Naruto dengan intens, Hinata ingin bertanya jenis makhluk apa itu, itu bukan yang di ceritakan Tou-chan nya mengenai makhluk supranatural lain, itu bukan dari ras akuma, tenshi, datenshi maupun yokai lalu makhluk apakah itu. Terlihat Hinata sedang berpikir dengan keras tanpa memperdulikan Ibu dan Anak yang sedang beradu argument.

"Apakah Naru-chan menemukannya?" Naruto hendak menjawab ketika Saber angkat bicara,

_"Naruto-sama, Aku akan menyarankanmu untuk tidak menceritakan tentangku. Karena kita adalah orang yang bergabung bersama-sama, hanya kau yang dapat melihat dan membuat berkomunikasi denganku"_

Anak itu menggeleng saat itu, sedikit sedih dia tidak bisa memperkenalkan Kaa-chan dan juga Hinata ke teman barunya. Dia kembali menatap ibunya sebelum berbicara lagi.

"Tidak, Naru tidak dapat menemukan siapa pun"Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Kaa-chan Mengerti," kata Kushina sebelum berdiri, berhati-hati dengan perutnya. Setelah menepuk gaunnya sedikit dia meregangkan tangannya.

"Mari kita pulang Naru-chan setelah mengantarkan Hinata-chan ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu."

"Oke!" Naruto tersenyum cerah saat ia meraih tangan ibunya. Mereka mulai berjalan kembali melalui hutan, Saber terbang di samping kepala Naruto sembari melihat kearah Hinata yang terlihat sedang berpikir dengan keras. _'Sepertinya gadis itu bisa melihatku' _batin Saber

"Hey Kaa-chan?"

"Ya Naru-chan?" Kushina menoleh untuk melihat ke bawah.

"Ingat ketika Kaa-chan bertanya apa yang aku pikirkan untuk membuat seseorang yang benar-benar kuat ..."Ucap Naruto sambil mendongak dan mengangkat tangannya ke arah langit, "Aku rasa aku telah mengetahuinya."

"Benar-benar sekarang?" Kushina menyeringai geli, bertanya-tanya apa respon Naruto, "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

" Sebuah kekuatan hati ... dan sesuatu yang layak diperjuangkan." Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya, tidak memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut di wajah Saber.

"Untuk sekarang aku belum kuat, tapi aku akan bekerja keras hingga aku kuat." Kushina terkejut mendengar jawaban anaknya, dia tidak habis pikir bahwa anaknya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu mendalam. Sementara itu Hinata telah sadar dari lamunannya, syok ketika mendengar kata-kata indah dan sangat dalam keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"N-Naru-chan ..." Dia melepaskan tangannya sebelum menempatkan tangannya di pundak naruto.

"Hah?" Naruto kembali menatap ibunya,

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah Kaa-chan? Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Tidak, Kaa-chan hanya terkejut mendengar jawaban Naru. Sesuatu seperti itu Kaa-chan pikir Naru tidak akan mengatakannya sebelumnya." Kushina tersenyum pada Naruto dan memberinya ciuman di kening. Menarik kembali dia melanjutkan,

"Naru akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang kuat dan baik. Tapi Kaa-chan ingin Naru berjanji pada Kaa-chan." Anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu Kaa-chan, apa itu?"

"Jangan tumbuh terlalu cepat, Kaa-chan ingin Naru menikmati hidup Naru-chan." Dia mengangkat tangan ketika Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu,

"Naru masih bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi, Kaa-chan tidak ragu lagi Tou-chan mu akan senang untuk membantu naru dengan itu."

Memang benar, bahkan ketika Minato memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat sibuk masih bisa membagi waktunya untuk keluarga kecilnya, Minato adalah seorang ayah dan suami yang penuh kasih sayang untuk keluarganya, Minato masih bisa entah bagaimana menemukan waktu untuk berlatih dengan seni bela diri.

"Tetapi jika Naru tumbuh terlalu cepat Naru akan merindukan semua hal besar yang membawa hidup Naru. Kaa-chan ingin Naru berjanji Naru akan menikmati hidup, bahkan ketika Naru memulai pelatihan, Oke?"

"Oke Kaa-chan, Naru janji." Naruto menjawab dengan senyum.

"Baik, dan ingat ... Ketika Uzumaki membuat janji ...?" Kushina berkata sambil berdiri tegak.

"Mereka tetap tidak peduli apapun dan akan menepatinya!"Ucap Naruto dengan tertawa ceria. Saber tampak di antara mereka, tau benar apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang itu adalah sesuatu yang Master pertamanya belum mampu melakukan sendiri, ia terlalu sibuk dan mendorong dirinya jauh dalam hidup, tapi dia tidak pernah benar-benar menikmati hidup yang ia ciptakan untuk dirinya sendiri. Begitu Kushina meraih tangan Naruto serta Hinata lagi, ketiganya mulai berjalan.

"Anak baik, sekarang mari kita pulang. Tou-chan mu pulang lebih awal hari ini sehingga kita akan keluar untuk makan tentunya setelah mengantarkan Hinata-chan pulang dengan aman kerumahnya."

"Hey Hina-chan ada apa denganmu kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya khawatir Naruto sembari menatap mata amethyst milik Hinata, Kushina hanya diam menyimak pembicaraan dua anak kecil itu.

"Gomenasai Naru-kun tapi aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir dapatkah aku bisa bertemu dengan Naru-kun dan Baa-chan lagi." Ucapnya sedikit bebohong. Kushina telah tau apa yang akan di katakan Hinata, terlihat sorot matanya telah berubah sedih.

"Eh… memangnya Hina-chan mau pergi ya? Jangan tinggalkan Naru Hina-chan." Terlihat air mata mulai menetes dari blue sapphire itu.

"I-iya Naru-kun aku akan pindah ke Inggris besok tapi kita akan berjumpa lagi kan?" Jawab Hinata dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca sambil menghapus bekas tetesan air mata Naruto.

"Tentu saja Hime-ku kita akan bertemu lagi berjanjilah kau akan kembali lagi, setelah kau kembali aku berjanji aku akan menikahimu Hime-ku." Naruto berucap dengan nada polos anak-anak seusianya.

Tanpa menyadari efek kata-kata itu pada Hinata yang sekarang syok dan wajah yang memerah bak tomat, makanan kesukaan seseorang entahlah Yuzu juga lupa siapa orang itu hehehe kembali ke cerita. Terlihat kepala Hinata telah mengeluarkan asap banyak oh jangan lupakan juga wajah yang merah padam itu. Sementara itu Kushina syok atas perkataan anaknya yang akan menikahi hinata, dia sangat terkejut demi celana dalam suaminya yang sungguh bau dan kotor apakah itu memang anaknya atau bukan. Setelah itu Kushina tersenyum dengan bahagianya impiannya akan terkabul sambil terseyum-senyum gaje.

Setelah sadar dari syoknya Hinata mulai angkat bicara jangan lupakan wajah yang merah padam tetapi tidak mengeluarkan asap lagi. Mungkin asapnya telah dihisap Saber yang masih terkejut dengan mulut menganga, oke lupakan Saber yang sedang menghisap asap dari kepala Hinata, kita kembali cerita.

"Na-Naru-kun be-nar-kah a-apa y-yang k-kau k-katakan i-itu." Hinata menjawab dengan sangat gugup sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya yang menunjukan dia sangat gugup sekarang.

"Tentu saja dattebayo… aku benar-benar akan menikahimu Hime-ku!" Naruto menjawab dengan suara yang keras dan menyakinkan, "Aku akan memberikan kalungku untukmu Hime-ku sebagai pengikatku untukmu berjanjilah kau akan kembali." Naruto mulai melepaskan kalungnya, dan memakaikannya di leher Hinata. (kalung Naruto sama kayak di canon yang di berikan oleh nenek yang sexy Hokage kelima Tsunade Senju)

"A-aku ber-janji Na-naru-kun a-aku p-pasti ke-mbali p-padamu, a-aku a-akan m-menjaga hatiku i-ini h-hanya u-untukmu Na-naru-kun." Hinata menjawab dengan tergagap di sertai wajah yang masih merah padam. Oh Hinata untung di fic ku tidak ada bocah berambut pantat ayam si maniak tomat, jika dia melihatmu dengan begitu dia pasti akan memakanmu, bersyukurlah karna Yuzu tidak memasukkannya disini. (Yuzu baru ingat tentang cacuke-chan hehehe)

"Yosh Baiklah kita akan berjumpa lagi Hime-ku, dan cepatlah kembali!" Naruto bersorak lagi saat mereka berjalan melalui hutan, Saber telah sadar dari syoknya sambil batuk-batuk tidak jelas akibat kebayakan menghisap asap diatas kepala Hinata, sekarang dia lelah untuk terbang dia pindah untuk duduk di kepala Naruto. Mereka berempat berjalan dengan damai melalui hutan, tidak memperhatikan jarak yang jauh, sosok kecil yang terbentuk dari bayang-bayang dan sepasang iris cokelat menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Sepertinya sarung pedang tua itu telah memilih masternya yang baru ..." kata Figure itu kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum tubuhnya mulai menghilang, berubah tampaknya menjadi sesosok ular.

" Aku ingin tau bocah itu akan menjadi orang macam apa..." Setelah berkata figure itu segera menghilang, meninggalkan seorang ibu, anak lelaki, anak perempuan dan roh yang bijaksana.

~KOGANE NO AKUMA~

"Ayo Hime-chan, atau kita akan terlambat pada hari pertama kita." Naruto berteriak dari pintu masuk ke kediaman Uzumaki. Saber sedang melayang di atas bahunya dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Aku akan segera turun!" Suara gadis yang disebut Naruto turun dari lantai atas di mana Naruto dan kamar adiknya itu.

"Hanya memastikan aku memiliki segalanya Onii-chan!"

_"Naruto-sama, kau masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum kalian berdua harus berada di sekolah. Dan kalian berdua pergi ke sekolah yang sama persis, jadi tidak usah terburu-buru." _Kata Saber saat dia melihat Naruto memakai sepatunya. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang terdiri dari blazer hitam dengan aksen putih, kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan pita hitam di kerah, pencocokan celana hitam dan sepatu cokelat sebagai pelengkapmya..

Sudah sebelas tahun sejak hari yang menentukan ketika Naruto dan Saber bertemu, dan jangan lupakan tentang lamaran Naruto waktu itu kepada gadis Hyuuga itu, dan peristiwa-peristiwa yang telah mengikuti keduanya sangat menarik. Dua jiwa terikat selama bertahun-tahun dan membantu satu sama lain dalam berbagai cara yang berbeda. Naruto sudah membantu Saber untuk sedikit meringankan dan menikmati hidup dirinya saat keduanya berada di luar dan sekitarnya, dan Saber membantu Naruto dengan belajar (banyak kecewanya), menjaga kepala dingin Naruto bila diperlukan, pelatihan dengan ayahnya, meskipun paling dia bisa melakukannya dengan memberikan petunjuk dan kata-kata penghiburan, dan dia juga membantu Naruto belajar menggunakan pedang. Sekarang Naruto masih di tingkat SMA, Murid pindahan yang akan bersekolah di Kuoh Academy untuk tahun ketiga, dan untuk kenyamanan kedua orang tuanya juga sekolah adiknya juga di pindahkan sama seperti Naruto.

_"Ya, tapi aku senang melihat sekolah baru ini. Setelah semuanya, sampai saat ini hanya sebuah sekolah khusus perempuan, dan itu juga salah satu yang terbaik di kota ini! "_

Naruto meringis sambil berpikir tentang sekolah barunya, bahkan ketika itu adalah sekolah yang semuanya mayoritas gadis-gadis yang telah banyak berbicara tentang tingkat keberhasilan siswa.

_"Aku ingin tau apa yang terlihat sekarang menjadi sebuah sekolah campuran, mereka mulai membuat sebuah bangunan baru bagi siswa campuran, aku pikir."_

Saber mendesah melihat Naruto sebelum memberikan pendapat, _"Hanya saja kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mesum atau kau akan dapat masalah yang besar Naruto-sama."_

_'Ayolah _Saber_, Kau dan Kaa-chan akan membunuhku jika sesuatu seperti itu terjadi.' _Naruto mengeluarkan tertawa gugup saat ia berpikir tentang apa yang ibunya lakukan untuknya jika dia melakukan hal-hal yang ero, itu tidak bagus untuk di pikirkan. Selain itu, ia lebih menghormati wanita dari itu, dan mewarisi kebencian ibunya untuk hal-hal ero, meskipun itu tidak banyak.

_"Dan kapan terakhir kali aku mendapat masalah."_

_"Oke, aku siap!"_ Suara adiknya berteriak, mengganggu percakapannya dengan Saber sebelum ia bisa menjawab dan membuatnya berbalik ke arahnya.

"Apakah aku membuatmu menunggu lama Onii-chan?" Kuroyukihime Uzumaki itu hampir mirip sekali dengan ibu mereka. Dia memiliki rambut merah yang panjang melewati bahunya, tapi dia sering mengikat rambutnya dengan ponytail, dan sepasang iris violet. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah untuk sekolah dengan lengan panjang, kemeja putih dengan pita hitam di kerah, sebuah rompi hitam, dan rok magenta dengan aksen putih

"Tidak, kau punya segalanya?" Naruto bertanya, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Memutar kepalanya ke arah dapur, ia memanggil ibu mereka, mengingat ayah mereka sudah berangkat kerja.

"Kaa-chan kami akan berangkat ke sekolah!"

"Oke, tetap hati-hati kalian berdua dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!" Kushina berteriak kembali, mendapatkan senyum dari anak-anaknya. Keduanya mengangguk satu sama lain sebelum keluar dari rumah. Mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan, yang penuh dengan siswa lain yang sedang menuju sekolah. Naruto memasukkan salah satu tangannya di saku dan yang lainnya memegang tas di sampingnya, sementara Kuroyukihime mengenakan ransel berwarna navy. Saber melihat sekeliling geli karena beberapa siswa benar-benar berjalan untuk sampai ke sekolah dan beberapa orang dewasa yang menuju bekerja.

_"Itu selalu pemandangan yang menarik untuk melihat begitu banyak orang bergegas ke tujuan mereka pagi-pagi."_ Saber berkomentar saat ia terbang di atas kepala Naruto untuk melihat semua orang di atas kepala Naruto.

"_Beberapa orang memang seperti itu." _kata Naruto saat ia dan adiknya berhenti di penyeberangan, menunggu sampai berubah menjadi hijau sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dia melihat ke bawah pada adiknya dan terlihat jelas expresi gugup di wajahnya,

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja Hime-chan?"

"Hah? Oh ya, aku baik-baik saja." Dia menjawab saat ia mencoba untuk memberikan kakaknya tersenyum. Tetapi bahkan jika dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia sudah tahu dia sedikit takut. Hime adalah orang yang pemalu ketika datang dan pergi ke tempat-tempat baru atau bertemu orang-orang baru. Dia harus mengenal mereka lebih dekat baru dia bisa benar-benar membuka diri kepada orang-orang.

"Kau tahu kau selalu bisa datang ke Onii-chan ketika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, oke?" Kata Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja Onii-chan, sungguh!" Hime memasang wajah berani saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh, sebelum ia melihat raut wajah Onii-chan nya yang mempersempit sedikit jarak menatap sepasang iris violet itu. Hime menjauh dari Onii-chan nya dan menatap jalan dengan tatapan sedih, "aku agak takut, ini adalah hari pertamaku di sekolah ini, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti" Naruto tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk kepala adiknya,

"Jangan khawatir Hime-chan." Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kakaknya memberinya wajah meyakinkan.

"Jangan khawatir kau akan baik-baik saja Hime-chan ... jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, kau hanya perlu hubungi Onii-chan dan Onii-chan akan datang secepatnya."

Hime tersenyum menatap Onii-chan nya sebelum expresi cemberut datang di wajahnya,

"Hey, siapa bilang aku ingin kau melindungi ku! Aku Uzumaki sialan, kami keluarga yang paling badass di seluruh Jepang!" Saber dan Naruto sweatdrop mendengar kata-katanya,

"Dan kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menolak untuk meninggalkan kau sendirian dengan Karin." Naruto mendesah saat ia mengingat mereka berdua melakukan hal yang gila jika mereka berdua bertemu. Sepupunya yang itu benar-benar menyebalkan sebelum Naruto berbalik kembali ke jalan, setelah satu menit atau lebih ia merasa sesuatu di lengannya dan ia menoleh untuk melihat Hime sedang memegang lengannya tanpa melihat dia.

"Terima kasih Onii-chan, aku merasa sedikit lebih baik." Dia mengatakannya dengan senyum cerah tumbuh di wajahnya. "Aku selalu dapat mengandalkan mu Onii-chan, huh?"

Naruto menyeringai sedikit, "Tentu saja, aku adalah Onii-chan mu, aku akan menjaga dan mensupport mu sampai kapan pun, menjaga adik bayi kecilku yang sangat manis ini."

"Onii-chan tidak perlu menambahkan bagian bayi, tau!" Gadis muda ini berseru, sebelum Onii-chan nya mulai tertawa dan keduanya tertawa bersama-sama, mengabaikan tatapan aneh beberapa orang yang melihat mereka. Keduanya terus berjalan menuju Kuoh Academy, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hime dengan senyum di wajahnya sebelum ia berbalik ke depan.

_"Aku harap hime-chan akan baik-baik saja ..." _

_"Jangan khawatir Naruto-sama,"_ kata Saber tepat di bahunya.

_"Hime akan baik-baik saja, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah adikmu"_

_"Ya, kau benar ... Jadi bagaimana keadaan kekuatan mu hari ini?"_ Naruto bertanya dengan prihatin, selama beberapa hari terakhir kekuatan di tubuh Saber mengalami semburan energy, sebelum kembali normal kembali. Sementara Saber mengatakan tidak apa-apa, Naruto masih sedikit khawatir.

_"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, kau tidak perlu khawatir Naruto-sama. Semburan energi telah berhenti."_

"_Apakah kau yakin baik-baik saja, Saber Lily?"_ Saber tahu kapan Naruto mengatakan nama lengkapnya itu berarti dia sangat serius atau ketika ia benar-benar khawatir tentang dia. Dia mengangguk sebelum berbicara,

_"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-sama, ayolah sekarang kita harus pergi ke sekolah sehingga kau dapat menemukan kelasmu Naruto-sama."_

Mengetahui Saber tidak mau mengalah, dia mendesah sedikit sebelum fokus pada jalan di depannya dan adiknya. Gerbang Kuoh Academy telah terlihat. _"Ya, kau benar." _

Saber menghela napas memejamkan mata, tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang apa yang dia lakukan dengan menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Masternya. Sebenarnya dia tahu apa penyebab semburan energy itu, bahkan jika dia sekarang tinggal di Naruto dia masih bisa mengambil energi dari beberapa makhluk baik cahaya dan kegelapan. Salah satu kemampuan yang dimiliki sarung pedangnya adalah untuk melindungi diri dari sihir apapun atau menetralkannya, dalam hal ini juga untuk perlindungan Naruto kemana pun Masternya pergi , maka sinar tersebut. Bercahaya sendiri untuk menyelubungi Masternya, dan siapapun yang menyentuh itu, tidak bisa terdeteksi oleh makhluk supranatural lainnya. Dia tidak berbohong tentang itu, karena kekuatannya sekarang pada dasarnya telah menyelubungi Naruto, jadi dia aman ... selama dia tidak melakukan kontak dengan siapa pun yang berbahaya.

_"Hey _Saber_, lihat lah. Bangunannya tidak terlihat begitu buruk."_

Dia tersentak dari pikirannya pada kata-kata Naruto, dia harus mengakui, Akademi ini sangat bagus dan memberikan nuansa Eropa setelah melihat ke dalamnya. Bahkan memiliki air mancur di tengah halaman di depan sekolah. Ada bangunan utama di tengah akademi yang dikelilingi oleh berbagai bangunan lainnya.

_"Ya aku setuju, aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau ingin datang ke sini secepatnya. Ini tentu berbeda dengan sekolah terakhirmu Naruto-sama."_ Saber berkomentar sambil melihat desain eksterior sekolah.

"Wow, lihat tempat ini!" Hime berkata sambil memandang semua bangunan.

"Semuanya begitu besar!"

"Tentu saja, sekolah ini perlu." Naruto berkata sambil berjalan ke air mancur melewati adiknya, tetap memastikan adiknya dalam jangkauan penglihatan matanya untuk menjaganya.

"Memang ada siswa mulai dari sekolah menengah sampai perguruan tinggi." Kakaknya tidak memperhatikan namun saat ia menatap air mancur dengan mata berbinar,

"Wow, itu begitu cantik." Naruto menggeleng geli sebelum melihat bangunan utama, matanya fokus melihat sekilas lewat warna merah di salah satu jendela. Dia tidak bisa berpikir tentang hal itu namun ia merasa lengannya ditarik oleh Hime,

"Mari kita pergi Onii-chan, kita harus mendapatkan jadwal kelas kita."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak perlu menarik Onii-chan juga."Kata Naruto sambil mengikuti adiknya di belakang, ia tidak memperhatikan tatapan dari siswa lain.

Setelah keduanya mencapai kantor utama dan menerima jadwal mereka, mereka berangkat menuju tempat kelas Hime. Setelah memastikan adiknya baik-baik saja untuk terakhir kalinya, setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan mereka, Naruto berangkat menuju kelasnya sendiri. Kali ini Naruto mendapat tatapan dari siswa akademi, terlihat jelas cemburu dari siswa laki-laki sedangkan siswa perempuan menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah, tapi ia sudah terbiasa ditatap seperti itu dan dia menerimanya. Hasil bertahun-tahun pelatihan dengan Tou-chan nya dan Saber telah sangat baik baginya, Tubuh yang tinggi tegap, lengan yang berotot serta perut yang six pack dan wajah yang tampan mendapat nilai plus bagi penampilannya di mata gadis-gadis. Mengabaikan penampilannya, dia menatap kertas dan kemudian kembali melihat pada tanda-tanda kelas yang di laluinya.

"Mari kita lihat, kelas 3A ... kelas 3A ..." Naruto melewati banyak siswa lain yang berada di lorong dan segera sampai di kelas.

"Ah, ini dia." Membuka pintu, ia berjalan ke dalam untuk melihat semua siswa dan guru berada di sana. Mereka berbalik untuk melihat dia memasuki ruangan, guru berbicara lebih dulu.

"Kau Uzumaki-san, benar?" Dia menyambut Naruto dengan senyum. Mengingat apa yang ada di jadwalnya, Naruto tahu namanya Mayumi-sensei.

"Itu aku. Maaf kalau aku sedikit terlambat." Naruto menjawab sambil menggunakan tangan yang lain untuk menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Adik ku dan aku baru hari ini masuk dan aku ingin memastikan ia sampai kekelasnya dengan baik."

"Ini tidak ada masalah sama sekali, keluarga adalah hal penting. Hanya saja, jangan membuat kebiasaan itu." Guru mengatakan sebelum melihat ke murid-muridnya.

"Sekarang semuanya, aku ingin kalian untuk menyambut Uzumaki-san, yang mulai hari ini akan bergabung dengan Akademi Kuoh dan akan bersama dengan kita untuk sisa tahun ini."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Aku harap kita bisa berteman." Naruto mengatakan sembari tersenyum manis.

"_Pemuda yang menarik dan cara dia tersenyum membuat hatiku hangat aku jadi ingin melihat senyumannya lagi."_ Batin gadis berambut crimsom Rias Gremory

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san, sekarang kau duduk di sebelah Gremory-san di samping jendela." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi kosong, Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan diam menuju tempat duduknya. Ketika ia duduk ia melihat gadis yang namanya telah di sebut sebelumnya dan memiliki blush kecil tumbuh di wajahnya saat melihatnya.

Gadis itu sangat cantik, salah satu gadis paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya ( ohh jangan lupakan Hinata karna Naruto belum bertemu dengan Hinata yang remaja). Dia adalah seorang gadis yang sempurna dengan warna kulit putih porselin dan sepasang iris blue-green. Dan jangan lupakan dia memiliki dua aset oppai yang besar di tubuhnya untuk gadis seusianya. Tapi yang langsung menarik perhatiannya adalah, rambut panjangnya merah crimsom yang mencapai ke pahanya, dengan helai rambut pun mencuat keluar dari bagian atas dan beberapa poni yang menutupi dahinya dan sisi poni membingkai wajahnya. Itu warna yang sama dengan yang ia lihat di jendela sebelumnya, dan ia harus mengakui itu adalah warna yang sangat bagus pada dirinya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu memukul bagian belakang kepalanya, Saber, membuatnya keluar dari pikiranya dan melihat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya menangkapnya sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Maaf tentang itu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menatapmu." disertai tawa gugup sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tampilan menyesal. Gadis berambut merah crimsom itu terkikik sedikit sebelum menompang dagu di tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu, aku benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku minta maaf." Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Rias Gremory." Rias menjawab dengan nada sopan saat ia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangannya,

"Selamat datang di Kuoh Academy, Naruto-san." Setelah mereka berjabat tangan Naruto dan Rias saling tersenyum sebelum kembali menghadap guru, Naruto tidak menyadari Rias sedang menatapnya sekilas dari sudut matanya.

(Beberapa saat kemudian)

Naruto berdiri dengan peregangan seperti beberapa siswa lain mulai meninggalkan kelas untuk istirahat makan siang. Dia mengambil bentonya yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya pagi tadi dan berjalan ke lorong, di mana ia bisa melihat banyak siswa yang berjalan untuk makan siang ke kantin atau mencari tempat untuk makan siang. Sambil melihat ke luar Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang baik untuk bersantai di bawah matahari. Saber sedang beristirahat di dalam sarung pedangnya, karena dia biasanya melakukan itu ketika dia berada di tengah-tengah kelas. Dengan senyum di wajahnya Naruto mulai berjalan keluar menuruni beberapa anak tangga, tapi sebelum berjalan ke pintu belakang dia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Onii-chan!" Naruto berbalik untuk melihat adiknya berlari ke arahnya dengan bekal bento di tangannya.

"Hei Hime-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?." Dia bertanya tepat adiknya berhenti di depannya,"Aku tidak berpikir kalian telah istirahat makan siang sama seperti kami lakukan."

"Tentu saja, ini adalah sekolah yang sama, sekolah ini benar-benar luar biasa." hime mengatakan, membuat Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Jadi Onii-chan akan keluar juga?" Remaja blonde ini menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Ya aku berpikir tentang menemukan pohon yang rindang untuk bersantai di bawahnya."

"Tak apa jika aku bergabung denganmu Onii-chan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah puppy eyes.

"Oi oi," alis Naruto berkedut sedikit,

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu kau tahu, tapi apakah kau tidak ingin mencoba untuk berbaur dengan teman-temanmu Hime-chan."

"Tapi hanya hari pertama, aku hanya ingin membiasakan diri sekolah dulu." Hime menjawab dengan gusar sambil menyilangkan lengannya. "Selain itu tentang apa? Kau tidak-" kata-kata Hime terpotong oleh gadis berambut crimsom yang berteriak di kejauhan.

"Oh, Naruto-san." Sebuah suara wanita berteriak, membuat kedua bersaudara itu memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Rias dan gadis lain berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Pergi ke luar untuk makan siang?"

"Rias-san," ucap Naruto dengan senyum.

"Ya, kami berdua akan pergi mencari pohon atau tempat yang nyaman untuk makan siang."

"Hah? Kami berdua?" Rias berkedip sebelum melihat ke bawah sedikit untuk melihat Hime, yang pindah di belakang kakaknya ketika Rias datang mendekati mereka. Bersandar ke depan sedikit Rias tersenyum manis ke arah gadis muda itu."Oh halo, perkenalkan namaku Rias Gremory."

Hime baru saja pindah lebih dekat ke kakaknya, membuatnya mengerutkan kening sedikit.

"Ayo Hime-chan, lebih baik." Naruto berkata sambil melangkah pergi. Hime tampak gugup untuk menatap keduanya sebelum menundukkan kepalanya,

**"Per-kenal-kan n-namaku K-Ku-royukihime U-Uzumaki, se-senang b-bertemu denganmu senpai!"**

Rias tampak sedikit terkejut melihat gadis ini berteriak tiba-tiba, tapi Naruto hanya mengeluarkan suara tertawa sementara gadis kedua cekikikan di tangannya. Naruto menepuk kepala Hime terlihat wajahnya yang memerah, "Kerja bagus Hime-chan! Sedikit keras di akhir tapi tidak buruk." Dia berpaling ke Rias dan gadis di sampingnya sambil tersenyum,

"Maaf tentang itu, Hime-chan sangat pemalu ketika datang untuk bertemu orang-orang baru. Aku sudah berusaha untuk membantunya dengan itu."

"Ara ara ara, betapa pedulinya Onii-chan mu." Kata gadis kedua dengan nada manis. Dia sangat cantik seperti Rias, dan dia juga memiliki bentuk yang sangat sempurna. Dia memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan yang panjang dan kulit putih halus serta sepasang iris violet. Rambut panjangnya diikat ponytail, mencapai ke kakinya dengan dua antena mencuat dari atas dan miring ke belakang, dengan pita oranye yang mengikat rambut indahnya dan jangan lupakan dua aset yang begitu besar seperti milik Rias Gremory.

"Yah setidaknya aku telah mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk imouto ku ini ," Naruto mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya secara canggung. "Ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, senang bertemu denganmu."

Gadis itu tertawa lagi sebelum berbicara, "Namaku Akeno Himejima, dan aku berharap hari pertamamu akan baik."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, aku tidak punya keluhan." Naruto mengangkat bahu sebelum melihat kembali ke arah Rias,

"Jadi, apakah kalian berdua ingin makan siang juga."

"Ya sebenarnya, kita sedang menuju ke ruang klub kami untuk makan siang." Dia menjawab, tersenyum sedikit.

"Kami biasanya melakukan apapun di sana ketika kami berada di sekolah."

"Keren, jadi apa klub itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib," jawab Rias.

"Aku sebenarnya Ketua klub, sementara Akeno adalah Wakil Ketua."

"Penelitian Ilmu Gaib? Maksudmu seperti ilmu gelap abad pertengahan dan hal-hal seperti itu?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya karena ia merasa Hime berpegangan pada lengannya lagi, adiknya sangat takut dengan hantu, dia harus melindungi adiknya dari hal-hal yang membuat adiknya takut sebelum ia bertemu dengan Saber.

"Itu benar, tapi kami juga menangani jenis yang lebih baru dari supranatural. Hal-hal seperti Akuma, Tenshi dan Datenshi bahkan Yokai."

"Kedengarannya agak menarik." Naruto berkomentar, tidak melihat kilatan kecil di mata Rias saat ia bergerak mendekat kepadanya.

"Jadi, apakah kau percaya pada keberadaan mereka?" Rias bertanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sedikit. Wajah Naruto memerah sedikit, perasaan aneh mulai merasuki hati dan pikirannya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membersihkan pikirannya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku kira aku percaya pada mereka." Setelah semua kejadian yang lalu, dengan seorang roh yang kuat hidup di dalam diriku, itu agak sulit untuk tidak percaya bahwa hal-hal lain seperti itu bisa ada. " Maaf Rias-san, tetapi dapatkah kau mengambil langkah mundur? Kau terlalu dekat." tampaknya mengejutkan Rias sedikit sebelum dia mundur selangkah dengan berkedip mata,

"Oh Gome-"

**"HEY MESUM! KEMBALI KESINI , TERIMALAH HUKUMAN UNTUK KALIAN MESUM!"** Mereka berempat beralih ke halaman untuk melihat tiga siswa laki-laki sedang dikejar oleh klub kendo perempuan. Tiga anak laki-laki mengitari sudut dan mencoba melarikan diri, beberapa gadis yang sudah berada di sana dan menangkap ketiganya sebelum mengikat mereka dan menarik mereka pergi. Naruto dan Hime melihat bahwa tidak ada seorang pun bereaksi sama sekali ketika hal ini terjadi.

"Jadiiiiiii ... Aku akan menebak dan mengatakan bahwa ini telah terjadi sebelumnya?" Naruto berbicara saat ia dan siswa akademi menyaksikan sekelompok tadi telah menghilang ke salah satu bangunan.

"Sayangnya iya, mereka dikenal sebagai Trio Perverted." Akeno menjelaskan,

"Ketiganya adalah siswa yang paling Mesum di sekolah, sehingga mereka akhirnya banyak mendapatkan masalah seperti ini."

"Aku mengerti ..." jawab Naruto dengan sweatdrop, mereka memiliki julukan untuk hal-hal yang ero? "Itu memang tampak seperti surga bagi mereka aku kira, berada di sekolah hampir penuh dari siswa perempuan."

"Mungkin begitu, dan bagaimana denganmu Naruto-san?" Akeno bertanya, mengangkat tangan ke mulutnya dengan senyuman licik terlihat di wajahnya. "Kau harus menikmatinya juga, berada di sekolah hampir sepenuhnya diisi dengan perempuan."

"Yah, aku akan mengakui aku akan berbohong kalau mengatakan itu tidak baik. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar menjadi pengintip bodoh seperti mereka, jika aku menemukan seorang gadis maka aku akan berkata kepadanya langsung, tidak melakukan sesuatu hal-hal ero atau bodoh. " Naruto melipat tangannya sebelum melihat langit mengingat gadis kecil dengan surai indigo pendek dan sepasang amethyst yang indah . "Kami mungkin harus menyelesaikan makan siang dengan cepat, istirahat akan segera berakhir."

Rias mengangguk setuju, "Ya kau benar. Sampai bertemu lagi di kelas Naruto-san, dan senang bertemu denganmu Kuroyukihime-san." Berbalik, Rias memberi Naruto dan Hime senyum sebelum mulai berjalan pergi, Akeno menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dengan senyum sendiri saat ia mengikuti gadis berambut merah crimsom.

"Hei Rias!" Naruto berteriak, membuat gadis itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka formalitas yang banyak, sehingga kau hanya perlu memanggilku dengan Naruto saja." Gadis itu mengangguk,

"Baiklah, asalkan kau juga tidak menggunakan suffix -san untuk namaku juga."

"Ini kesepakatan," Naruto menyeringai saat ia melihat Rias dan Akeno mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka ke gedung sekolah lama. Sambil menggelengkan kepala sedikit, si blonde tampak melihat kearah adiknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan sekarang, kita hanya memiliki beberapa menit lagi."

"Mereka berdua benar-benar cantik, apakah kau sependapat denganku Onii-chan?" Hime bertanya pada kakaknya sembari melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju suatu pohon.

"Ya, mereka benar-benar cantik ..." Naruto mengangguk kepalanya saat ia menemukan tempat di bawah pohon dan duduk, menyenderkan punggungya di batang pohon. _"Aku ingin tahu perasaan apa itu sebelumnya adalah ... Oh baiklah." _Dengan mengangkat bahu dia menempatkan bento-nya di pangkuannya sedangkan adiknya duduk di sampingnya. _"Apa pun itu, itu akan hilang sekarang."_

~KOGANE NO AKUMA~

Setelah mendengar bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, para siswa mulai berjalan keluar kelas masing-masing baik di dalam akademi maupun ruang klub mereka. Naruto sedang menunggu adiknya di sebuah tangga. Setelah beberapa menit Hime turun dengan senyum di wajahnya, tapi dia tidak sendirian, dia berbicara dengan siswa perempuan lain berambut panjang berwarna ungu dan iris matanya berwarna cokelat

_"Jadi sepertinya dia mendapatkan teman, aku sangat senang."_ Naruto berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri dengan senyum. Saber, yang telah terbangun beberapa menit sebelumnya, tersenyum kearah masternya.

_"Apa yang aku katakan Naruto-sama? Hime akan baik-baik saja."_ Hime melihat kearah kakaknya bersandar di dinding dan memberinya lambaian kecil sebelum beralih ke temannya,

"Sampai jumpa besok Haruka-san, senang bisa bertemu denganmu!"

"Ya kamu juga," jawab Haruka dengan anggukan.

"Saya harap kamu suka dengan akademi ini Kuroyukihime-san." Hime mengangguk dengan ekspresi bahagia sebelum bergegas ke kakaknya,

"Hei Onii-chan, kau menunggu lama?"

"Tidak juga," Naruto sambil melepaskan dirinya dari dinding,

"Jadi sepertinya kau mampu memdapatkan teman baru." Hime menggeleng,

"Tidak dia hanya membantuku di kelas karena itu adalah hari pertamaku. aku tidak akan menyebut kami teman." Dia pergi ke loker sepatunya sebelum beralih ke kakaknya, "Namanya Haruka Matsumoto, dan dia adalah ketua kelas kami jadi normal baginya untuk membantuku."

"Yah itu tidak seperti kau tidak akan berteman dengan dia." Naruto berkomentar ketika mereka mulai berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah lebih percaya diri."

"Tapi itu lebih mudah diucapkan daripada lakukan-" Sebuah suara nyaring memotongnya.

**"HEY MINTA MAAF!"** Saat mereka melewati gerbang, mereka melihat preman jalanan yang biasa disana sedang berdiri di depan seorang gadis mungil. Dia memiliki rambut putih, dengan dua poni panjang melewati bahu dengan poni longgar depan dan beberapa tergantung di atas dahinya, sementara bagian belakang memiliki potongan bob pendek dan dua jepit rambut berbentuk kucing di setiap sisi rambutnya. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah anak perempuan Kuoh Academy.

**"APAKAH KAU MENDENGARKAN AKU BOCAH SIALAN ?!"** Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ia menatap tanah, di mana permennya hancur tak berdaya di tanah.

"Kau orang yang menabrakku." Dia memberi sang pria tatapan kosong,"Dan kemudian kau membuatku menjatuhkannya."

**"Kenapa kau anak nakal! Kau pikir kau lebih baik dariku!"** Preman berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sebuah pisau, bersiap mengayunkannya ke bawah. Tapi saat ia hendak mengayunkannya tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di hadapannya, memegang lengannya dari bawah dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang-"

"Menyerang seseorang yang tidak bersenjata, apalagi seorang gadis ..." Naruto mengangkat lengan dia, menarik preman itu lebih dekat dengan cepat Naruto memukul sangat kuat pada perut laki-laki itu, meningkatkan energy nya untuk memberikan pukulan tajam ke jantung preman itu. Preman itu hanya menelan beberapa ludah dari mulutnya sebelum Naruto menendang preman itu, membuat preman itu jatuh telentang keras. Naruto menendangnya lagi tepat di dada preman itu, mendapatkan teriakan sakit dengan sedikit darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, tenang kau hanya memar di organ dan retak beberapa tulang rusukmu."

"S-Sialan kau ..." preman mencoba untuk berbicara sebelum ia merasa Naruto menekan lebih keras ke dadanya.

"S-Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku hanya seorang siswa SMA biasa." Naruto menjawab dengan seringai,"Dan sebagai siswa, aku seharusnya membantu kohai ku ini. Sekarang... Aku sarankan kau meninggalkan daerah ini sebelum aku melakukan jauh lebih buruk lagi untukmu." Naruto mengangkat kakinya dari preman itu dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

Preman itu perlahan bangkit, memegang dadanya sambil memelototi Naruto, "... Kau akan membayar untuk ini." Setelah mengatakan itu, orang itu lari secepat yang dia bisa. Naruto meletakkan tangannya di saku sambil mengamati orang itu pergi dengan tampilan bosan.

"Ya, bukan pertama kali aku mendengar salah satu kata itu ...?" Dia kembali menatap gadis berambut putih, yang menatapnya kosong dengan sepasang iris cokelat.

"Ano, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya saya baik." Itu saja yang dia katakan sebelum ia melihat ke arah tanah di mana permennya jatuh. Hime berlari ke kakaknya dan menyerahkan tasnya. "Terima kasih."

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali, mengikuti tatapannya ke permen. Mendesah, Naruto merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yaitu pocky. Berjalan ke gadis itu ia memegang pocky, "Ini, kau dapat memiliki ini." Gadis itu berbalik kembali ke Naruto dan melihat kotak di tangannya, sebelum melihat kembali pada wajahnya.

"Apa? Kau kehilangan cemilan mu karena orang itu jadi ini ambilah."

Melihat kembali antara Naruto dan kotak itu sekali lagi, gadis itu mengambil kotak itu."Arigatou Gozaimasu."

"Dou itashimashite, lagian aku juga tidak ingin memakannya ." Naruto berbohong sambil tersenyum, ia telah berencana untuk memakannya nanti tapi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan terjadi, lebih baik dia memberikan pocky itu pada gadis kecil itu.

"Kau juga seorang siswa di Kuoh Academy, jadi tidak apa-apa. Aku Naruto Uzumaki, tahun ketiga. Dan ini adalah adikku, Kuroyukihime Uzumaki." adiknya perlahan mengangguk memberi salam.

"Koneko Toujou ... tahun pertama."Koneko menjawab, membuat Hime melihat gadis itu terkejut. Dia empat tahun lebih tua dari dia tapi masih tampak begitu muda.

"Yah senang bisa bertemu denganmu Koneko," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum mengangkat kepalanya. "Tapi kami berdua harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Gadis berambut putih itu menatap si blonde dan adiknya mulai berjalan pergi, setelah beberapa detik matanya melihat ke arah kotak pocky. Dia membukanya dan mengeluarkan salah satu tongkat pocky sebelum mulai makan, berhenti sejenak.

" Ini enak..." Koneko berkata pada dirinya sendiri ia terus makan lebih banyak pada kecepatan yang sedikit lebih cepat saat ia mulai berjalan kembali melalui gerbang dan menuju gedung-gedung tua.

Naruto dan adiknya telah berjalan cukup jauh, tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasinya dari salah satu atap bangunan lama. Sepasang mata milik Akeno, yang memiliki tampilan geli di wajahnya dan jika kalian melihat lebih dekat, ada sedikit nafsu. Tangannya bersedekap di bawah oppai nya yang besar, sedikit gemetar melalui tubuhnya saat ia mengingat ledakan kecepatan dan kekuatan Naruto digunakan untuk melawan preman itu sebelum mengirimnya menabrak tanah.

"Fu Fu Fu, dia sangat hebat melawan preman itu, bukan." Akeno berbicara sambil tertawa di tangannya. "Aku bisa melihat mengapa kau begitu tertarik padanya Buchou."

"Benar ... dan sangat cepat sesuatu yang belum pernah aku lihat orang normal seusianya melakukan itu sebelumnya. Itu hampir secepat Kiba, tapi itu benar-benar kekuatan yang sebenarnya?" Rias mengatakan dengan rasa ingin tahu jelas dalam suaranya.

"Dan selama istirahat ia mampu mengagalkan charm magic ku, sesuatu yang belum pernah juga aku lihat manusia seperti itu."

"Kau pikir Naruto-san bukan manusia? Bahwa dia adalah sejenis makhluk supernatural?"

"aku tidak bisa memastikan, ia tampaknya tidak memancarkan energy apapun dalam dirinya. Biasanya ketika seseorang datang aku bisa merasakan jenis makhluk apa walaupun energy nya sedikit, karena setiap makhluk memiliki semacam energy untuk menunjukkan jenis apa mereka. Apakah mereka Tenshi, Datenshi, Akuma, Naga, atau bahkan manusia, mereka semua memiliki energy yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah salah satu makhluk supranatural. Tapi dia itu berbeda, seolah-olah dia tidak ada energy apapun. " Rias menjelaskan sambil meletakkan tangannya di pagar, memikirkan sebelumnya ketika ia berdiri di depannya, jika ia tidak melihatnya pertama kali dia mungkin tidak akan melihat dia. Sebuah gambar melintas dalam pikirannya wajahnya tersenyum membuat wajahnya memerah sedikit di pipinya sebelum melanjutkan."Aku harus mengakui, Naruto-kun adalah salah satu orang yang paling menarik yang pernah aku temui."

Akeno segera menyadari blush on di wajah Buchou nya. "Ara ara ara fu fu fu, ada seseorang yang sudah mulai naksir Naruto-san? Oh apa yang akan orang katakan jika mereka menemukan bahwa Rias Gremory yang terkenal menyimpan perasaannya untuk seorang manusia." Akeno berkata sambil tersenyum polos ke arah Rias, yang seperti sekarang bersandar pagar.

"Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin ..." Rias memberi temannya senyum kecil sebelum melihat kembali menuju arah Naruto pergi.

"Ada sesuatu tentang dirinya yang membuat ku ingin belajar lebih banyak tentang dia." Dia mengatakan, menutup matanya sesaat berpikir tentang naruto,"Dan mungkin ... Dia bisa membuat itu menjadi bagus..."

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Akeno dengan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ano Buchou bagaimana dengan bocah mesum itu?"

"Maksudmu Hyoudo Issei murid tahun kedua itu Akeno" Tanya Rias.

"Tentu saja Rias, aku tau kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta Rias apakah di kepalamu sekarang dipenuhi oleh Naruto-san, Sehingga kau lupa pada rencanamu sendiri?" jawab Akeno dengan senyuman menyerigai.

Sedangkan Rias wajahnya kini sangat merona akibat perkataan dari Queen nya itu.

"A-apa yang kau katakan A-Akeno, A-aku sudah m-meminta Koneko u-untuk mengawasi B-Bocah me-mesum itu" Ucap Rias dengan sedikit terbata dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang merah seperti rambutnya. Sedangkan Akeno hanya tertawa sangat keras melihat kelakuan sahabat sekaligus King nya itu.

(Sementara Itu)

Naruto mengeluarkan bersin sebelum melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah yang bingung.

_"Dari mana itu berasal? Aku tidak sakit? "_

_"Aku sungguh ragu Naruto-sama. Selama aku mengenalmu, kau tidak pernah sakit sebelumnya."_ Saber menjawab sambil melayang di udara,

_"Mungkin seseorang berbicara tentang mu."_

_"Hah mungkin ...?"_Naruto menatap langit dan melihat obyek sayap terbang di atas kepalanya, dan apapun itu, itu bukan burung. Objeknya cepat menghilang, membuat Naruto berkedip kebingungan, _"Apakah aku membayangkan itu? Tunggu, apa itu?" _Melihat sesuatu yang mengapung ke arahnya, Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan meraihnya. Membawa lebih dekat ke wajahnya, ia memeriksa apa yang dia tangkap.

_"Sebuah bulu berwarna hitam?"_

'_Ini tidak bisa!' _Saber menatap bulu itu dengan tampilan menyelidik,

'_Tidak ada keraguan, aku harus tetap waspada untuk kepentingan Naruto-sama.'_

"Onii-chan, mari kita pergi!" Hime berteriak cukup jauh darinya. Naruto menggeleng sedikit sebelum melihat adiknya.

"Oke oke, aku datang." Si blonde mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul adiknya, melepaskan bulu dari cengkeramannya. Saber mengikuti mereka berdua terbang di belakang, melihat ke arah belakang dengan pandangan ke sebuah bulu hitam tadi, melihat hingga perlahan menyentuh tanah.

…..

…

…..

….

…

..

.

~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~

_A/N 1: Hai Minna salam kenal… Yuzu masih baru di dunia Fanfiction, sebenernya Yuzu suka baca fic tapi baru kali ini bisa publish fic. Jadi Yuzu minta maaf jika Yuzu membuat suatu kesalahan. Yuzu benar-benar mendapat ide ini dari membaca crossover Naruto X Highschool DxD lainnya, jadi Yuzu memutuskan untuk melakukan percobaan kecil jika kalian mau. Cerita ini akan mengikuti DxD canon._

_Untuk Kuroyukihime yang menjadi imouto Naruto penampilannya sangat mirip di anime Accel World, hanya saja Yuzu mengubah rambut hitamnya menjadi merah dan mata cokelatnya menjadi ungu, dan beberapa sifatnya, jangan tanyakan mengapa Yuzu memilih Hime-chan, karna Yuzu sangat suka dengan chara hime-chan._

_A/N 2: Sebelum beberapa dari kalian bertanya, ya Yuzu mengambil sedikit dari Type Moon Universe, sebagian besar __Fate Zero dan Fate Stay Night__._

_1\. sayap nya mirip dengan yang digunakan di Sword Art Alfheim. _

_seperti yang selalu author-author inginkan untuk meninggalkan beberapa review yang bagus, tapi ingat bahwa semua flame dan penghinaan akan diabaikan, jadi jangan repot-repot menulis mereka… okay.._

_dan untuk Harem Naruto, sebenarnya Yuzu telah memutuskannya tapi kalo ada saran lain nanti Yuzu pertimbangkan lagi._

_Dan masalah update…. _

_Jeng jeng jeng….. _

_Yuzu tidak mau membuat janji untuk secepatnya update karna Yuzu juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan Yuzu di dunia nyata… _

_dan berhubung wordnya udah nyampe 10K lebih jadi updatenya mungkin bulan depan.. _

_hehehehe ga juga mungkin 2 minggu lagi kalo Yuzu ga terlalu sibuk._

_Yuzu menunggu beberapa saran dan pendapat kalian… _

_Yuzuki Kei Log out…. _

_Sampai berjumpa lagi…_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Secrects Uncovered

_**Disclaimer: Ixchel tidak memiliki Naruto atau High School DxD, **__**Yuzu**__** cuma meminjam saja sama Om Masashi Kishimoto dan Om Ichiei Ishibumi.**_

_**(mereka berdua bener-bener om ku loh… jika dalam sebuah fanfiction… **__**hihihi**__**)**_

_**Yuzu terinspirasi dari fic The Golden Devil karya Oturan Namikaze dan sudah mendapatkan izin darinya**__**.**___

_Warning: __M__ungkin sedikit mainstream__, Ooc__, __gaje dan garing. D__isini Naru__to__ masih Yuzu buat strong maunya sih godlike hehehe tapi kayaknya perstep aja deh, karna Yuzu tidak begitu menyukai jika Naru langsung Yuzu buat godlike. _

_Bagi yang tidak menyukai fic yang mainstream seperti fic Yuzu silahkan tekan tombol back, jangan repot-repot untuk membaca fic ini serta menulis flame dengan kata-kata yang kasar…_

_J__ika ada beberapa kesalahan dan typo dimana-mana harap di maklumi, semoga kalian menyukainya…_

The Story began

...

….

…..

….

.

"**KOGANE NO AKUMA"**

**Author : Ixchel Avariella**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance**

**Berhubung Yuzu adalah Naruhina Lovers jadi Pairnya :**

**Naruto x Hinata x . . .**

**Mungkin juga Harem. . .**

**Hehehe**

**Chapter 2 - The Secrects Uncovered**

Di sebuah kota di Inggris terlihat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik sedang berjalan melewati beberapa pertokoan dengan membawa beberapa buku di tangannya, dia sepertinya bergegas untuk sampai ke tujuannya. Surai indigo panjangnya melambai-lambai di terpa angin, sepasang iris amethyst yang indah serta bentuk tubuh yang sangat sempurna dan dua aset oppai yang sangat besar untuk ukuran gadis yang seumurannya sangat menggoda di mata lelaki yang melihatnya. Dia mengenakan Blus berwarna merah sedikit aksen cokelat dengan corak kotak-kotak dengan rok mini berwarna hitam dan sepasang boots yang menghias kaki jenjangnya sampai lutut berwarna cokelat sedikit tua.

"_Semoga __Ot__ou-sama tidak memarahiku karna aku sedikit terlambat."_

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa akhirnya dia sudah sampai di sebuah rumah megah bergaya arsitektur Eropa modern, lalu gadis itu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah beberapa maid menunduk dengan hormat kearah gadis itu sedangkan sang gadis hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman tulus tercipta di wajah cantiknya, lalu gadis itu menuju ke sebuah ruangan khusus untuk latihan/dojo dimana sang ayah sedang menunggunya disana.

Akhirnya sang gadis tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar, Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu,

"Tok"

"Tok"

"Tok"

"Masuk" terdegar suara berat dari dalam, lalu sang gadis memutar knop pintu untuk masuk ke dalam dojo, terlihat di dalam dojo sang ayah dan ibu nya sedang duduk santai dengan meminum teh. (ini ruang dojo apa ruang santai sih kenapa mereka meminum teh disana -_- mungkin mereka lelah Yuzu juga bingung hahaha oke kembali ke cerita)

"Sumimasen Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama aku sedikit terlambat" ucap sang gadis sambil ber-ojigi.

"Iie Daijoubu Hinata lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi, duduk lah." Ucap sang ayah Hiashi Hyuuga seorang mantan exorcist Arc Knight, Hiashi sudah lama pensiun dari exorcist tetapi dari segi kekuatan ia masih sanggup untuk membasmi ratusan bahkan ribuan iblis. Hiashi Hyuuga memiliki surai cokelat yang panjang dan sepasang iris amethyst yang agak pucat, dia mengenakan sebuah kimono putih dengan aksen hitam di beberapa bagian.

"Ha'i Otou-sama."ucap Hinata, lalu menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bersantai meminum teh.

"Berikan buku-buku itu kepada Kou, biar dia yang membawa itu ke kamarmu Hina-chan." Ucap sang ibu Harumi Hyuuga, dia adalah seorang mantan exorcist Arc Aria sama seperti Hiashi, Harumi juga sudah lama meninggalkan profesinya itu semenjak menikah dengan Hiashi. Dia memiliki surai yang sama dengan Hinata, indigo yang panjang sampai pinggang dengan sepasang iris amethyst yang sangat indah persis seperti milik Hinata, dia mengenakan sebuah kimono putih sama seperti milik suaminya hanya saja kimononya memiliki sedikit motif bunga matahari.

"Ha'i Okaa-sama, ini Kou maaf jika aku merepotkanmu." Kata Hinata dengan sedikit menyesal.

"Tak apa Hime-sama, ini memang sudah menjadi tugas saya, saya undur diri Goshunjin-sama, Ojou-sama dan Hime-sama."Ucap maid yang bernama Kou dengan ber-ojigi.

"Ya" ucap kompak mereka bertiga, setelah sang maid keluar dari dojo Hiashi mulai berdehem tandanya dia akan memulai bicara.

"Hinata apa kau yakin akan berangkat ke Jepang besok sendirian?" Tanya sang ayah dengan sorot mata khawatir terhadap putri tunggalnya itu.

"Tentu Otou-sama, aku akan berangkat ke Jepang besok tepatnya di Kota Kouh sudah saatnya aku kembali ke Jepang Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama setelah 10 tahun yang lalu."Jawab Hinata dengan sorot mata yang serius.

"Tapi Hina-chan kami mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau pergi ke Kota Kouh sendirian apalagi Kota Kouh itu merupakan Territory Iblis Klan Gremory serta Sitri apalagi banyak stray devil dan datenshi berkeliaran disana, kenapa kau tidak berangkat bersama kami minggu depan saja Hina-chan?" ucap sang Ibu dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apa yang dikatakan Okaa-sama mu benar Hinata, sebaiknya kau berangkat bersama kami minggu depan ke Kota Kouh, bukannya Otou-sama meragukan kemampuanmu hanya saja jika kau lepas kendali melawan salah satu dari mereka kau bisa menghancurkan Kota itu dalam hitungan beberapa detik." Kata Hiashi mencoba membujuk putrinya.

Sedangkan Hinata dan Ibunya hanya terkikik geli mendengar kata-kata yang terakhir di ucapkan Hiashi. "Nee Otou-sama aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan Kota Kouh walaupun lepas kendali, aku masih bisa mengkontrol kekuatanku Tou-sama." Ucap sang putri yang masih terkikik geli.

Hiashi menghela napas melihat dua orang yang disayangnya itu sedang terkikik geli atas perkataannya yang terakhir. Sambil menyesap teh nya. Ia lalu berkata, "Mah mah mah jika memang seperti itu Otou-sama akan mengizinkanmu berangkat besok tetapi dengan satu syarat, kau tidak akan mengeluarkan atau memanggil [itu], kau hanya perlu memanggil [itu] ketika hidupmu dalam bahaya yang besar, Paham!"

"Ha'i Otou-sama, arigatou gozaimasu." Jawab Hinata dengan sangat bahagia, lalu Hinata mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke tempat kedua orangtuanya duduk, setelah itu Hinata memeluk mereka dengan erat. Sambil berguman kata-kata terimakasih.

'_Akhirnya__ aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi__ Naru-kun, aku harap kau masih __meng__ingat tentang diriku dan kata-katamu waktu itu"_

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya Harumi tersenyum lembut kearah putri kecilnya itu, Harumi dan Hiashi sebelumnya telah tau bahwa putri kecilnya ini telah di lamar duluan oleh bocah blonde itu, Kushina dan Minato telah menceritakan semuanya, tinggal menunggu mereka berbesan dan menimang seorang cucu. (oohh Harumi andai dirimu tau bahwa bocah blonde itu akan memiliki banyak wanita di sekililingnya khu khu khu oke kembali ke cerita-)Sambil terus tersenyum Harumi berkata, "Nee Hina-chan kau jangan lupa apa yang telah Otou-sama katakan padamu oke, dan Okaa-sama akan menghubungi Kushina kami akan menitipkan dirimu bersama mereka tapi Kaa-sama ingin mereka tidak memberitaukan Naruto bahwa kau akan kembali menemuinya hihihi ini akan menjadi sebuah kejutan yang luar biasa."Sambil terkikik geli.

"Ha'i Okaa-sama, aku akan mengingatnya, aku juga ingin melihat wajahnya yang kaget itu ketika bertemu kembali denganku setelah 10 tahun yang lalu."Ucapnya dengan tersenyum penuh arti. Sedangkan Harumi hanya membelai surai warisannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Satu lagi Hinata kau harus menekan energy suci mu itu sampai titik yang paling terendah sehingga iblis dan datenshi tidak akan mengincarmu. Dan Otou-sama akan memberitaukan sesuatu yang membuatmu selalu bertanya-tanya sejak kau masih kecil, kenapa kami tidak mendaftarkanmu ke akademi exorcist kau pasti masih penasarankan bukan?" Ucap sang ayah dengan sorot mata yang serius.

"Ha'i Otou-sama, aku akan menekan energy suciku sampai tidak ada makhluk lain yang dapat mendeteksi. Benar Otou-sama aku masih penasaran kenapa Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama tidak mendaftarkanku ke akademi exorcist sedangkan aku adalah anak dari kedua orangtuanya yang menjadi exorcist. Sungguh aku tak mengerti?" Jawab Hinata dengan penuh tanda tanya di pikirannya.

"Begini Hinata kami tidak mendaftarkanmu karna kami sebenarnya tidak ingin melibatkan putri kecil kami satu-satunya ini kedalam dunia supranatural cukup kami saja yang pernah terlibat, kami tidak ingin melihat putri kecil kami terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan antar makhluk supranatural yang mengakibatkan putri kecil kami terluka parah. Kami hanya ingin Ohime-sama kami menjalani sebuah kehidupan yang normal seperti manusia yang lainnya. Tetapi ketika kami tau kau bisa memanggil [itu] dan [itu] telah memilihmu sebagai tuannya saat kau berumur 4 tahun, semuanya telah berubah kami harus melatih kemampuanmu dan tetap menjagamu sehingga kau tidak di incar oleh salah satu 3 fraksi itu, kami takut kau akan dimanfaatkan oleh mereka." Jelas Hiashi.

Respon Hinata hanya kaget tentang kebenaran yang sebenarnya agar dia tidak jatuh ke dalam salah satu 3 fraksi yang berseteru ketika great war yang lalu. Setelah mencerna semua penjelasan dari ayahnya tercipta senyuman nan tulus di wajah cantiknya menatap kedua orangtuanya lalu berkata "Rupanya begitu, kalian hanya takut jika aku jatuh ke tangan salah satu dari mereka dan terlibat dalam pertarungan yang membuatkku terluka parah. Arigatou gozaimasu Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama telah memberitauku semuanya, aku sangat menyanyangi kalian." Ucapnya dengan memeluk Hiashi dan Harumi sekali lagi dengan erat.

"Dou itashimashite Hina-chan kami juga sangat menyanyangimu." Bisik lembut Harumi tepat ke telinga putri kecilnya. Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya Harumi berkata "Nee Hina-chan sebaiknya kau berkemaslah besok pagi kau akan berangkat, Okaa-sama akan menghubungi Kushina terlebih dahulu."

"Ha'i Okaa-sama aku akan ke kamarku untuk berkemas, aku undur diri dulu Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama." Jawab Hinata dengan ber-ojigi.

"Ya" jawab serempak Hiashi dan Harumi. Setelah Hinata pergi ke kamarnya terjadi keheningan di antara mereka, Hiashi kemudian berbicara setelah cukup lama berdiam diri "Nee Haru-chan putri kecil kita sekarang sudah dewasa tak terasa usianya kini 17 tahun, padahal baru kemarin aku mengendongnya." Sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan indahnya dengan putri kecilnya

Harumi hanya terkikik mendengar ucapan suaminya."Ya putri kecil kita kini telah dewasa apalagi dia akan menikah nanti, aku tak sabar untuk menimang cucuku nanti." Ucapnya sambil terseyum-senyum gaje membayangkan cucunya nanti akan seperti apa.

Sedangkan Hiashi hanya menganga menatap istrinya seperti itu, ini adalah fenomena langka seorang Hiashi Hyuuga yang telah membantai ratusan bahkan ribuan iblis kini terlihat menganga serta air liurnya yang menetes seperti seorang idiot demi temannya yang bernama Minato yang sangat-sangat narsis dan sangat-sangat lebay yang selalu berseru "Hidup itu indah" apakah yang berada di sampingnya ini adalah istrinya atau makhluk dari dunia lain memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hiashi frustasi… oke kita abaikan pasangan Hyuuga yang sedikit nyeleneh ini…

.

.

(Bandara Heathrow )

.

.

.Dalam bandara di Inggris terlihat ada tiga orang yang sedang berpelukkan dua orang dewasa dan satunya seorang remaja. Ya mereka adalah keluarga Hyuuga yang sedang mengantar putri kecil mereka ke bandara untuk terakhir kalinya, mereka akan bertemu kembali sekitar minggu depan atau bulan depan mengingat kesibukkan seorang Hyuuga Hiashi yang padat.

Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukkan masing-masing, kini tiba saatnya Hinata harus pergi, setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada orangtuanya dan beberapa wejangan kembali di latunkan oleh Hiashi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya kearah kedua orang tuanya sebelum melangkah menjauhi kedua orangtuanya setelah sedikit menjauh Hinata berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya kearah orangtuanya dan jangan lupakan senyum manisnya itu bisa membuat Shinigami mimisan XD.

"_Akhirnya kita akan bertemu dan bersama kembali Naru-kun, aku sungguh merindukanmu"_

Ӂ

℘~KOGANE NO AKUMA~℘

Ӂ

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan sejak Naruto dan Hime mulai bersekolah di Akademi Kuoh dan mereka berdua sudah terbiasa dengan semua aktifitas di Akademi Kouh. Berkat dorongan Naruto, Hime mampu mendapatkan beberapa teman-teman di kelasnya, meskipun dia masih malu-malu saat dia berbicara kepada mereka.

Anehnya Hime sebenarnya sedikit kaku berbicara dengan Koneko beberapa hari lalu setelah mereka bertemu, dan menurut Hime, Koneko itu sangat baik meskipun Koneko tampak sedikit dingin. Naruto menduga bahwa adiknya bisa mendapatkan keberanian untuk berbicara dengan gadis berambut putih itu karena wajah mereka nampak seumuran, tapi Naruto baik-baik saja dengan itu, asalkan adiknya tidak kesulitan dalam bergaul dengan teman-temannya.

Naruto menjadi idola baru di Akademi Kouh setiap dia memasuki gerbang Akademi banyak teriakkan histeris dari gadis-gadis dan berbagai sumpah serapah dari para lelaki. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu terjadi, tetapi hanya dalam seminggu ia tampaknya menjadi sangat populer, dan ketika Naruto mencoba untuk bertanya pada Rias tentang hal itu dia hanya memberinya senyum dan mengatakan bahwa itu karena tindakannya pada hari pertama. Rupanya rumor Naruto yang menolong Koneko dari preman telah menyebar ke penjuru Akademi Kouh sehingga membantu Naruto mendapatkan banyak poin di mata siswa lain.

Berbicara tentang Rias, dari hari kedua dan seterusnya mereka berdua telah menjadi teman yang sangat dekat. Itu aneh pada awalnya Naruto akan merasakan perasaan aneh ketika berada di dekat Rias, tapi segera perasaan itu menghilang dan Rias mulai bertindak sedikit berbeda, ramah dan lebih perhatian. Ia juga berteman dengan Akeno, yang bersama Rias kemana pun Rias pergi pasti ada Akeno di sampingnya, dan siswa-siswa lain terlihat penasaran melihat Naruto yang notabene nya adalah siswa pindahan bisa berteman dekat dengan Duo Great Onee-sama ... lagi-lagi julukkan yang aneh pikir Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto berada di ruang klub Kendo, untuk sparring yang dijanjikan Naruto pada Kiba. Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam sambil menatap lawannya, memegang bokken dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau siap Kiba?"

"Kapan pun kau mau Uzumaki-senpai." Ucap sesama blonde di depan Naruto menjawab dengan tersenyum dia juga memegang bokken di tangannya.

Kiba Yuuto adalah seorang siswa tahun kedua dengan rambut blonde pendek dan sepasang iris grey, seperti Naruto dia mengenakan seragam Akademi Kouh untuk siswa laki-laki. Mereka bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu saat Naruto berjalan melewati ruang klub kendo saat itu Kiba sedang latihan sendiri, setelah itu mereka berbicara dan merasa ada kecocokkan dalam berbagai hal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ..." Naruto berkata sambil memasang sikap kuda-kuda, matanya menyipit dan fokus. Kiba memasang sikap sendiri sambil menatap senpai nya dengan fokus.

Udara di sekitar dua blonde itu seakan mencekam, dan mereka belum bergerak satu inci pun. Di sisi lain ruang Klub Kendo terlihat Anggota Klub Kendo yang kebanyakkan gadis-gadis dengan wajah yang memerah sedang menonton Naruto dan Kiba sparring. Mereka berdua dikenal sebagai dua orang paling tampan di Akademi Kouh, setiap gadis-gadis di Akademi ingin sekali menjadi pacar mereka.

"Jangan menahan diri Kiba!" Naruto berteriak sambil berlari ke depan, Kiba terkejut dengan kecepatan yang dilakukan senpai nya itu.

Kiba berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto, sebelum Kiba menyerang Naruto dengan miring ke samping, Naruto dengan cepat mengangkat bagian atas Bokkennya dan serangannya diblokir.

Setelah mengagalkan serangan Kiba, Naruto mengangkat bokkennya sampai senjata Kiba menyentuh gagang dan dengan sentuhan cepat Naruto mendorong bokken lawannya kembali sebelum menyerang dengan bokkennya lagi. Kiba melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada gagang bokkennya sebelum berputar ke bawah dan memblokir serangan Naruto, mendorong maju dan bergerak cepat ke samping sebelum menyerang dari samping. Naruto memutar kakinya dan membalas dengan spin 1-80, mengempaskan salah satu kakinya di tanah saat serangannya diblokir.

"TRAK"

"TRAK"

"TRAK"

Suara kayu bentrok terdengar keluar melalui ruang Klub Kendo. Anggota Klub Kendo kagum pada kecepatan dan teknik yang di tunjukkan mereka berdua. Keduanya terus mengirimkan serangan bolak-balik, mencoba untuk mendapatkan keuntungan di sisi lain.

"TRAK"

"TRAK"

"TRAK"

Bokken mereka bentrok sekali lagi, keduanya tampak mengukur kemampuan satu sama lain, mencoba untuk mencari tau langkah berikutnya.

Kiba mendorong Naruto menjauh sebelum melompat kembali, Kiba mengambil napas saat dia dengan cepat menganalisis lawannya. Keterampilan Naruto dengan pedang sangat mengesankan, setiap serangan yang dilakukan Naruto akurat dan efektif, gerakan yang tidak sia-sia. Kiba tau bahwa jika dia bukan Iblis maka akan jelas siapa yang akan kalah sekarang ... mungkin dia harus berlatih lebih cepat lagi. Kiba berjongkok sedikit dan kakinya menegang lagi.

Menyipitkan matanya sedikit, Naruto bergeser dan memindahkan bokkennya ke suatu sisi saat dia berjongkok juga, matanya mempelajari sikap Kiba sebelum melihat kembali wajah blonde muda itu. Keduanya tampaknya menunggu sesuatu, tidak bergerak dari tempat mereka berdiri masing-masing. Naruto mempererat genggamannya sebelum mengayunkan pedangnya ke samping dan menyerangnya ke depan dengan lompatan ke depan, Kiba bereaksi pada saat yang sama, membawa pedangnya tinggi saat dia menyerang ke depan juga.

Kiba terkejut, ketika Naruto mengayunkan Bokken nya yang semula menuju tubuhnya dengan cepat berubah arah dan membuat kontak dengan Kiba. Semua orang tampak takjub sebelum suara sesuatu memukul lantai terdengar dan berbalik untuk melihat bagian atas bokken Kiba dan bokken Naruto tergeletak di lantai.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Bokken mereka patah ..."

"Aku belum pernah melihat ini terjadi sebelumnya."

Kiba menatap bokkennya patah terkejut, tapi perhatiannya teralihkan ke Naruto yang berseru.

"Maaf tentang itu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mematahkan bokken itu."Dia mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya sebelum menempel tangannya yang bebas ke pundak Kiba."Aku kira kita berakhir imbang, mudah-mudahan kita bisa melakukan sparring lagi ketika ada waktu senggang."

'_Dia bertujua__n mengincar__ bokken__ku__ dengan jumlah __kekuatan __yang sama persis __dengan __kekuatan__ku __dan ketika dua serangan bertemu, kekuatan di b__aliknya __membuat pedang i__tu patah__. Tapi baginya untuk mengetahui dan __men__jalankan__nya__sangat __begitu cepat__, aku sungguh tidak menyangka__ ..__.__'_Kiba berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi di luar dia hanya tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Ya Uzumaki-senpai, aku mengerti untuk itu."

"Mah mah, kau tidak harus begitu formal. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto."

"Tentu Naruto-senpai." Kiba mengangguk sebelum beralih ke gadis-gadis yang telah menonton,

"Maaf untuk mengganggu kalian. Kita akan keluar sehingga kalian dapat kembali latihan."

Salah seorang gadis melangkah, "Oh kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Itu menakjubkan untuk melihat kalian berdua bertarung dengan sangat baik."

"Terima kasih, tetapi ada petarung yang jauh lebih baik dari kami." Naruto tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung, "Maaf untuk meninggalkan seperti ini, tapi aku harus pergi membantu adikku dengan PR-nya."Gadis-gadis itu tampak hampir pingsan pada saat itu, fakta bahwa Naruto kuat, tampan dan begitu peduli tentang adiknya tampaknya menjadi positif dalam pandangan mereka.

Kiba menyaksikan Naruto meninggalkan gedung, berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri dengan senyum.

"_Aku mengerti __sekarang mengapa Buchou begitu tertarik padanya.__"_

.

.

(Sementara itu)

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik baru keluar dari Bandara Kouh, sepasang iris amethyst nya nampak mencari sesuatu, sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang. Tak jauh dari dirinya berdiri terlihat seorang wanita dengan surai merah dan sepasang iris violetnya sedang bergegas berjalan untuk menghampiri gadis itu, sepertinya gadis itu tidak mendengar teriakkan dari wanita ini yang memanggil-manggil namanya berulang kali sehingga suaranya nyaris habis. (wajar sih si gadis itu ga bisa denger dia khan lagi pake earphone di telinganya hahaha XD Poor you Kushina oke kembali ke cerita)

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang amat panjang serta lika-liku yang di hadapinya dan suara yang nyaris habis akhirnya wanita itu sampai di belakang gadis itu lalu di peluknya gadis itu dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis sepertinya dia tau siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang. (Ooh Hinata-chan senyummu membuat beberapa pengunjung Bandara terutama laki-laki pingsan mendadak dan jangan lupakan genangan darah keluar dari hidung mereka)

Setelah pelukkan wanita itu sedikit melonggar gadis itu berbalik menghadap wanita itu sambil terus tersenyum dan melepaskan earphonenya. "Tadaima Kushina Baa-chan, aku sangat merindukkanmu." Ucap gadis itu riang lalu di peluknya lagi wanita itu dengan erat.

Sedangkan wanita itu hanya melongo ketika melihat gadis itu melepaskan sesuatu dari telinganya, wajar wanita itu teriak-teriak kesetanan sehingga nyaris habis suaranya tetapi gadis itu tidak mendengarnya ternyata dia memakai earphone. Setelah sadar dari pikiran nistanya wanita ini membalas pelukkan gadis itu. "Okaeri Hina-chan, Baa-chan juga sangat merindukkanmu mari kita pulang sekarang, dan memberikan kejutan untuk bocah itu hihihi." Ucap Kushina dengan menyerigai.

"Ara ara ara Baa-chan ternyata kau telah memiliki rencana khu khu khu."Ucap Hinata dengan mode menggodanya.

Sedangkan Kushina hanya cengo ketika melihat Hinata dengan mode menggodanya yang bisa membius para lelaki. '_sejak kapan Hina-chan bisa seperti ini_ _? setauku Hina-chan gadis polos dan pemalu? Ini akan menjadi menarik Na-ru-to khukhukhu.'_ Setelah sadar dari pikirannya Kushina lalu mengajak Hinata masuk kedalam mobilnya meninggalkan Bandara Kouh dengan tujuan ke rumahnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh akhirnya mereka telah sampai di kediaman Uzumaki. Lalu mereka turun dari mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah. **"Tadaima" **Teriak Kushina riang. "Okaeri Kaa-chan" Terdengar jawaban dari ruang keluarga dan derap langkah kaki kecil menuju ruang tamu.

"Are Kaa-chan Nee-chan ini siapa?" tanya Hime dengan penasaran serta menatap Hinata dengan berbinar.

"Nee Hime-chan perkenalkan ini adalah calon istri Nii-chan mu Hinata Hyuuga." Jawab Kushina riang serta memeluk Hinata.

"**NANI !"**Hime berteriak sangat keras, dia sangat terkejut jika Nee-chan yang didepannya ini adalah calon istri Nii-chan tersayangnya.

"Konichiwa perkenalkan namaku Hinata Hyuuga senang bertemu denganmu, kau boleh memanggilku Nee-chan" Ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

"K-Konichiwa N-Nee-chan namaku Kuroyukihime Uzumaki senang bertemu denganmu, Nee-chan juga boleh memanggilku Hime"Ucap Hime dengan sedikit tergagap saat melihat senyuman dari Hinata.

"Nee Hime-chan kau sangat cantik seperti Baa-chan."

"A-Arigatou Nee-chan, Nee-chan juga sangat cantik." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Doita Hime-chan." Dengan senyum manisnya, lalu Hinata menghampiri Hime dan langsung di peluknya dengan erat.

"Arigatou Imouto-chan" Hinata berbisik tepat di telinga Hime, Hime hanya tersenyum lembut, akhirnya sekarang dia juga memiliki seorang Nee-chan.

"Nee Hina-chan kamarmu sudah Baa-chan siapkan di lantai kedua tepatnya di samping kamar Naruto khu khu khu."Ucap Kushina dengan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ara ara Baa-chan rupanya kau telah mempersiapkan semuanya fufufufu." Dengan menyeringai serta tertawa dan tangan yang menutupi bibirnya (Entah mengapa Hinata jadi kayak Akeno deh jika dalam mode menggodanya -_- Hahaha XD oke abaikan itu...)

"Tentu Baa-chan telah mempersiapkan semuanya Hina-chan, sayangnya kalian masih sekolah ya apalagi besok kau akan Baa-chan daftarkan ke Akademi Kouh, jadi persiapkan dirimu oke, eh masih ada satu lagi jika kalian ingin melakukannya tidak apa-apa juga sih... khukhukhu." Jelas Kushina dan di akhiri tertawa anehnya.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya serta wajah yang memerah menghiasi wajah cantiknya, sementara itu Hime hanya bingung dia tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Kaa-chan dengan Nee-cha nya itu, lalu Hime menggenggam tangan Hinata, "Nee Nee-chan ayo aku antar ke kamarmu sekarang."

"Um, ayo Hime-chan." Mereka mulai mulai berjalan ke lantai dua meninggalkan Kushina yang sedang tertawa aneh dengan riangnya. Hime hanya mengelengkan kepalanya pasrah akan tingkah laku Kaa-chan nya itu.

"Ini Nee-chan kita sudah sampai." Hime membuka pintu kamar yang akan di huni Hinata selama berada di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, terlihatlah kamarnya yang di cat warna favorite Hinata lavender dan terlihat juga ukiran bunga lavender menghiasi tiap dinding, Meja belajar, rak buku, lemari pakaian dan bed ukuran Queen size nampak isi kamarnya kini dan sebuah kamar mandi terlihat di ujung kamarnya. Hinata tersenyum sepertinya Baa-chan telah berusaha dengan sangat keras pikirnya.

"Nee Hime-chan arigatou nee, sudah mengantar Nee-chan." Sambil mengelus surai merah Hime dengan senyum manis. "Nee-chan mau mandi dulu ya, badan Nee-chan terasa lengket."

"Doita Nee-chan, sebaiknya Nee-chan segera mandi, badan Nee-chan sangat bau."ujarnya dengan menutup hidungnya serta terkikik geli sambil terus mendorong tubuh Hinata ke arah kamar mandi.

Hinata hanya cemberut sepertinya Imouto nya ini mengerjainya. "Mou Hime-chan Nee-chan tidak bau'' dengan mulut yang di kerucutkan serta ekspresi yang kesal menatap Imoutonya. Hime sangat gemas dengan tingkah imut Nee-chan nya ini sepertinya mengerjai Nee-chan nya ini akan menjadi rutinitasnya kali ini. Tanpa sadar Hime tertawa tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang sedang kesal menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung dan aneh. "Kenapa sekarang kau tertawa Hime-chan?"

"Wajah mu sungguh menggemaskan dan lucu Nee-chan." Sambil menahan tertawanya.

"Mou Hime-chan , sekarang Nee-chan mau mandi, sekarang keluarlah dari kamar Nee-chan." Hinata masih cemberut dan mendorong Hime dari kamarnya, karna sekarang dia ingin mandi tubuhnya sangat lengket.

" Nee-chan ngambek ya... gomen Nee-chan. Hime menyesal." Hinata tersenyum tulus dan mengangkat kepala Hime dan menatap sepasang iris violet nya yang memerah menahan genangan air matanya. "Tak apa Hime-chan, jangan menangis, Nee-chan tidak ngambek dan marah denganmu Hime-chan adalah teman Nee-chan. Oke."

Hime menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh arti kearah Hinata. Lalu Hinata membuka tasnya terlihat dia sedang mencari sesuatu, terlihat sekarang di pegang Hinata sebuah lollipop yang cukup besar. "Nee Hime-chan ini untukkmu jangan menangis lagi ya."

Hime mengambil lollipop dari tangan Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar serta menganggukkan kepalanya. "Arigatou nee Nee-chan, aku pergi dulu menonton tv, jaa ne."

"Doita Hime-chan, jaa ne." Setelah Hime turun ke lantai pertama, Hinata mulai melucuti seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan, terlihatlah tubuh polos Hinata tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupinya, kulit putih porselen yang bersih, lengkuk tubuh yang begitu sempurna dan oppai yang sangat besar dengan nipples yang berwarna pink cerah begitu menggiurkan di mata para lelaki yang ingin menghisap dan meremas mereka serta surai indigo yang panjang mencapai punggungnya begitu sexy. (bagi reader yang lelaki banyangi sendiri aja ya Yuzu ga tanggung kalo kalian mimisan dan merasa tegang. okay Yuzu kaboor XD)

Selesai Hinata mandi dan telah mengenakan pakaiannya, Hinata turun kelantai pertama untuk menemui Baa-chan dan imoutonya di ruang keluarga. "Konnichiwa Baa-chan dan Hime-chan."

"Konnichiwa Hina-chan/Nee-chan."jawab mereka serempak. Lalu Hinata mendekat ke arah mereka, "Ano Baa-chan kapan Naru-kun pulang sekolah." Tanyanya sambil memainkan kedua jarinya menunjukkan dia sedang gugup.

"Ara ara Hina-chan sangat rindu ya sampai tidak sabar menunggu Naruto pulang." Goda Kushina

"Bu-Bukan be- begi-tu Baa-chan ha-hanya saja aku sedikit k-khawatir d-dengannya." Dengan tergagap serta wajar yang mulai memerah. Kushina hanya tersenyum geli dan gemas melihatnya, sungguh menggoda Hinata sangat menyenangkan apalagi jika bisa membuat wajahnya memerah... hihihi

"Biasanya Naruto sudah pulang bersama Hime-chan, entah mengapa dia menyuruh Hime-chan pulang duluan katannya dia ingin sparring pedang dengan kohainya.'' Jelas Kushina

"Ooh seperti itu, baiklah Baa-chan aku ingin meminta izin keluar untuk berkeliling sebentar."

"Hmm... Baa-chan mengizinkan tapi kau juga bisa membawa Hime-chan bersamamu Hina-chan"

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan menunjuk ke sebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang sofa terlihatlah seonggok anak kecil yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas sofa, Hinata tidak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak Imoutonya itu, lebih baik dia berkeliling sendirian daripada mengganggu orang yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya.

"Are sejak kapan bocah itu tertidur." Kushina sempat terkejut melihat putri kecilnya sedang tertidur pulasnya.

"Mungkin sejak kita sedang berbicang tadi Baa-chan." Jawab Hinata dengan innocent.

Kushina hanya menggangguk lemah sepertinya Hime menularkan virus tidur ke Kaa-channya juga. Karna Kushina sekarang sangat menggantuk, sepertinya dia akan tidur setelah ini.

"Baiklah Hina-chan, Baa-chan mengizinkanmu tapi kau bisa sihir kan? Tapi jangan mengeluarkan [itu]. Di luar sana banyak stray devils berkeliaran apalagi Baa-chan dengar dari Ojii-chan mu datenshi mulai berkeliaran di sekitar Kota Kouh.'' Dengan sorot mata khawatir menatap sepasang iris amesthyst yang indah nan teduh.

"Jangan khawatir Baa-chan, aku bisa sihir kok jadi Baa-chan tenang saja, oke Baa-chan aku tidak akan mengeluarkan [itu] lagi pula sebelumnya aku sudah berjanji dengan Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama tidak akan mengeluarkan [itu] kecuali diriku dalam bahaya yang besar. Aku juga menekan energi suciku ke titik yang paling rendah Baa-chan.

"Baiklah Hina-chan, rupanya Hiashi dan Harumi telan melantunkan beberapa wejangannya ya. Hihihi, sebenarnya Baa-chan masih merasakan energi sucimu Hina-chan walaupun samar-samar tetapi hanya makluk yang sangat kuat yang bisa mendeteksi energi sucimu itu, berhati-hatilah Hina-chan."

"Ha'i Baa-chan, aku mengerti mungkin aku harus menekannya lagi, iya Baa-chan, Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama telah memberitaukan semuanya kepadaku. Dan aku ingin bertanya Baa-chan apakah Naru-kun dan Hime-chan telah mengetahui bahwa mereka salah satu makhluk supranatural?"

Kushina hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan setelah itu menggeleng pelan, "Mereka belum tau Hina-chan, mungkin malam nanti akan kami bicarakan bersama denganmu juga, sebenarnya sudah lama Baa-chan dan Oji-chan ingin membicarakannya tetapi belum ada waktu yang pas, sesungguhnya memiliki darah campuran itu dan mewariskan hampir semua kemampuanya sangat di incar oleh berbagai macam fraksi oleh sebab itu dengan berat hati Baa-chan dan Oji-chan menyegel semua kemampuan Naruto dan Hime-chan, sampai waktunya yang pas akan kami buka sedikit segelnya." Jelas Kushina

Hinata hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya dia mengerti apa yang di jelaskan oleh Kushina, untungnya kekuatan Naruto dan Hime disegel oleh Minato dan Kushina jika tidak pasti mereka berdua sudah jatuh dalam salah satu fraksi atau suatu organisasi teroris. Memikirkan itu membuat Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya. Melihat Hinata menggeleng Kushina mengangkat alisnya,"Nee Hina-chan kenapa kau menggeleng seperti itu?"

"Ano Baa-chan hanya saja tanpa sadar aku membayangkan Naru-kun dan Hime-chan jatuh ke salah satu fraksi atau organisasi teroris memikirkan itu membuatku sangat khawatir dan takut Baa-chan."

Mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, Kushina hanya terseyum lembut, "Jangan khawatir Hina-chan untuk sekarang tidak akan ada yang bisa mendeteksi kekuatan mereka berdua walaupun seorang Maou, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh maupun Sang Seraph. Jadi jangan takut dan khawatir lagi oke!"

"Um Baa-chan" Sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum tercipta di wajah nan cantik itu.

"Satu lagi Hina-chan, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Kaa-chan dan Minato Tou-chan. Paham!" Tangan Kushina membelai surai indigo Hinata dengan senyum lembut yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Ha'i wakarimasu Kaa-chan." Kushina sangat senang tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya lalu Kushina mendekap erat Hinata penuh kasih sayang.

"Ne Kaa-chan, bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?" Tanya Hinata dengan innocent di sela-sela adegan penuh haru antara sang ibu dan sang putri yang telah lama terpisah akhirnya di pertemukan kembali oleh takdir, karna sang putri telah lama hilang entah kemana dirinya terbang/?

"E-Eh hehehe gomen-gomen Kaa-chan terbawa suasana, ya kau boleh pergi sekarang Ohime-sama." Jawab Kushina di sertai tertawa kecil.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut. " Tak apa Kaa-chan, ne Kaa-chan aku pergi dulu, ittekimasu."

"Itteirasshai, berhati-hatilah Hina-chan." Ucap Kushina terdengar sangat khawatir.

Hinata berbalik menghadap Kushina lalu tersenyum manis, "Ha'i Kaa-chan."

'_Mungkin aku akan bertemu denganmu Naru-kun di perjalanan nanti.'_ Hinata mulai menjauh dari kediaman Uzumaki tampak wajahnya berseri-seri penuh bahagia.

Ӂ

℘~KOGANE NO AKUMA~℘

Ӂ

Naruto kini sedang menikmati softdrink sambil menunggu lampu hijau, tak sengaja Naruto melihat di seberang sana ada kohai nya yang sangat-sangat mesum sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis perlu di perjelas dengan seorang gadis yang sangat imut. untuk perwujudan dari gumpalan-gumpalan hawa nafsu sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis apakah Naruto sedang bermimpi sekarang, mencoba mencubit pipinya yang sebelah kanan terasa sakit bearti dia tidak bermimpi sekarang kemudian Naruto mulai tersenyum aneh,

'_Sepertinya tak masalah jika aku mengikuti bocah mesum itu khukhukhu lagi pula aku sangat penasaran dengan gadis itu kenapa dia mau jalan dengan gumpalan hawa nafsu itu dan kurasa Hime-chan sedang tertidur pulas sekarang malam nanti tak masalah membantu PR Hime-chan tebbayo'_

Saber yang duduk di bahu kiri Naruto sedang menatap intens ke arah gadis itu dengan mata yang menyipit. _'Seorang Datenshi? Apa yang sedang dilakukan Datenshi itu bersama bocah mesum itu? Sebaiknya aku tetap waspada demi kesalamatan Master'_

Lampu kini menunjukkan hijau, Naruto bergegas menyusul Issei, '_Sepertinya Master akan mengikuti bocah mesum itu' _ Saber mulai menunjukkan raut wajah pura-pura bingung, Saber menatap masternya untung Naruto tidak mengetahui Saber sedang berakting, _"Naruto-sama kita mau kemana bukankah arah rumah Naruto-sama lurus?"_

"_Ne Saber aku ingin mengikuti Issei no ero itu, aku sangat penasaran dengan gadis itu kenapa dia mau jalan bersama bocah mesum itu, aku juga khawatir bisa-bisa gadis itu hamil jika bersama Issei Hahaha?" _Naruto tertawa cukup keras.

Sementara itu Saber hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan masternya ini, masternya kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari master-master yang sebelumnya, saber menghela nafas dan mengelengkan kepalanya. _"Baiklah Master jika itu kemauanmu."_

Naruto menatap sekilas sepasang iris green Saber _'Hmm sepertinya ada yang di sembunyikan oleh saber, sebaiknya aku bertanya nanti.'_

"_Yosh ayo kita mengikuti bocah mesum itu tebbayo" _Teriak Naruto penuh semangat. Saber hanya mengelengkan kepalanya pasrah/? Setelah itu dia tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

Di tempat Issei

.

.

"Ne Yuuma-chan sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Issei dengan muka yang memerah sesekali curi-curi pandang pada oppai gadis itu.

"Ano Issei-kun bagaimana kita ke taman saja hm? Jawab gadis yang bernama Yumma dengan sedikit menyeringai tetapi tidak di ketahui oleh Issei.

Dengan tersenyum Issei mengaggukkan kepalanya,"Baiklah Yuuma-chan jika itu maumu mari kita ke taman sekarang."

'_Kau akan segera menemui ajalmu boya khu khu khu khu' _Gadis itu tersenyum amat sadis.

'_Semoga aku bisa meremas oppai Yuuma-chan hehehe atau menciumnya juga boleh.'_ Batin nista Issei dengan raut wajah yang menjijikkan dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah yang menjijikkan itu.

Sementara itu Naruto masih memata-matai Issei dengan gadis itu. _'Kurasa mereka akan pergi ke taman. A-Apaan itu... gadis itu mengandeng tangan bocah mesum itu. Sudah kuduga pasti gadis itu sudah di guna-guna oleh Issei, Gadis yang malang kurasa dia akan benar-benar hamil setelah bergandengan tangan dengan Issei /?'_

Setelah menyusuri jalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka telah sampai di sebuah taman yang agak sepi. Naruto bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil menatap intes gerak-gerik kohainya dengan gadis itu. Terlihat gadis itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mulai berlari ke arah air mancur, gadis itu berbalik menghadap Issei dengan tersenyum amat manis gadis itu mulai berkata, "Ne Issei-kun apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku melakukan satu hal untuk merayakan date pertama kita?"

'_Mu-Mung-kin kah dia me-minta ci-um'_ batin Issei

"Se-seperti apa itu?"

Lalu Yumma menyeringai melihat Issei, "Bisakah kau mati?" Jawab Yuuma dingin tidak seperti gadis yang imut bersama Issei beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Are, hah tunggu..."

"Gomenasai Yuuma-chan bisa kau ulangi lagi? Mungkin telingaku salah dengar. hahaha"

Yuuma mulai mendekati Issei lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Issei, "Bisakah kau mati" Yuuma mengulang perkataannya tadi. Reaksi Issei hanya terkejut dan melotot, dia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi sekarang. Sementara itu Yuuma mulai menjauh dari Issei lalu baju yang di pakai Yuuma telah menghilang di ganti baju yang super minim yang hanya sedikit menutupi bagian intim Yuuma.

"Oppaiii Oppaii Oppaiiiiiii" Issei hanya berteriak kegirangan melihat tepat di hadapannya kini dia bisa melihat oppai secara live... dengan muka yang memerah serta darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

'_Aku melihatnya, aku jelas melihatnya! Walau hanya sekilas, tapi aku melihat oppai sungguhan! Aku melihat oppai sungguhan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku! Dan seorang gadis yang kawaii! Bukankah ini yang disebut orang sebagai seni? Bukan begitu, ini bukan waktunya untuk itu... Sayap? _

Naruto melotot sangat kaget apa yang dilihatnya dari balik sebuah pohon saat ini gadis itu berubah dan memiliki sebuah sayap seperti tenshi hanya saja berwarna hitam. "M-Makhluk a-apa i-itu..." Naruto berguman pelan, sambil menatap intens gadis itu... sedangkan saber menatap gadis itu waspada.

Gadis itu mulai berbicara "Meskipun sebentar, bermain cinta denganmu sangat menyenangkan. Aku akan merawat dengan baik hadiah darimu ini." Sambil menatap gelang berwarna pink di peegelangan tanganya.

"Karena itu... Matilah!" Gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan semacam tombak terbuat dari cahaya.

"Yu-Yuuma-chan" Panggil Issei

"**JLEEBBB"**

Terlambat tombak itu menusuk tepat di perut Issei lalu menghilang. Naruto melihat itu tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. "Ap-Apaan gadis itu menusuk Issei dengan tombak cahaya itu... aku harus menolong kohai ku yang mesum itu..."

"Jangan Naruto-sama kau akan terbunuh juga nanti." Saber menatap Masternya dengan sorot khawatir.

"Tidak Saber aku harus membantu Issei!" Ucap Naruto dengan sorot mata yang serius.

"Tapi Mast-" Perkataan Saber di potong Naruto dengan gerakan tangan Naruto.

"Shhttt diam dulu Saber"

Naruto hendak keluar dari persembunyiannya tapi diurungkannya ia menajamkan pendengarannya untuk menangkap apa yang gadis itu katakan pada Issei.

"Gomen ne, keberadaanmu adalah ancaman bagi kaum kami, jadi kami berencana dan bergerak untuk membunuhmu. Salahkan Tuhan yang telah menanamkan Sacred Gear di dalam tubuhmu."

"Sac apa?"

"**BRUUKK"** Issei jatuh dengan genangan darah yang sangat banyak keluar dari perutnya.

Naruto bingung mendengar apa yang di katakan gadis itu... "Are Sacred Gear? Ditanamkan Tuhan pada tubuh Issei... berbahaya bagi kaumnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?" Naruto berguman cukup keras sayangnya Yuuma mendengar apa yang di gumankan Naruto.

Dengan tersenyum sangat sadis, gadis itu mulai berkata "Rupanya ada seekor tikus sedang mengintip kita sedang ngedate Issei-kun, sayangnya dia harus berakhir sepertimu juga Issei-kun... Matilah kau..." Yuuma membuat sebuah light spear yang sangat besar menerjang tempat persembunyian Naruto di salah satu batang pohon.

"**DUUUAAARRR"**

'_Suara ledakan? Sepertinya ada yang bertarung, sebaiknya aku bergegas ke sana perasaanku sekarang sangat tidak enak'_ Batin seorang gadis yang kini sedang berlari sangat kencang memasuki taman.

Asap mulai perlahan hilang, terlihatlah Naruto kini sedang di dalam sebuah lapisan pelindung yang dibuat oleh saber. Nafas Naruto tercekat melihat di sekitarnya kini telah hancur. Saber mulai menghilangkan lapisan pelindungnya, terlihat tubuh Naruto tidak terluka sedikit pun. Yuuma melotot tak percaya bocah itu bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dari light spear yang di buatnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Issei berada, tubuh Naruto mulai menegang dan gemetar tepat di hadapannya kini Issei telah mati...

Merasa diabaikan oleh bocah itu, Yuuma menciptakan kembali light spear yang sangat besar mengarahkan kepada Naruto yang sedang menatap kosong ke arah tubuh Issei yang tak bernyawa lagi.

Gadis itu telah sampai di tempat ledakan yang didengarnya tadi. Dia melihat sekililimg tempat ini telah hancur, seketika tubuhnya menegang dan membatu tepat disana ada seorang Datenshi yang sedang terbang dia mengarahkan light spear nya ke arah pemuda yang sedang menunduk gadis itu sangat familiar dengan penampilan pemuda itu. Terlihat pemuda itu memiliki rambut yang jabrik berwarna blonde keemasan kini sedang menunduk. "Ja-jangan-ja-jangan pemuda i-tu Na-Naru-kun. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan, aku harus cepat kesana." Gadis itu berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya tapi terlambat light spear Datenshi itu dengan telak menembus jantung Naruto.

"**JLEEBBB"**

"**NARUUU-KUUNNNN..."** Teriak sangat keras oleh gadis itu, lalu gadis itu berlari ke tempat Naruto.

"**BRRUKKK"** Naruto terjatuh tepat di samping Issei.

Light spear itu menancap tepat di jantung Naruto dan menghilang, Saber merutuki kecerobohannya kali ini dia terlambat membuat lapisan pelindung untuk Masternya. Saber sangat marah pada Datenshi itu, Saber telah bersiap mengubah bentuk tubuhnya kembali menjadi seperti manusia sayangnya diurungkannya. Dia mendengar seorang Gadis yang berteriak sangat kencang dari kejauhan memanggil nama Masternya. _'Ja-jangan gadis ini adalah Hi-Hinata H-Hyuuga.'_ Saber dengan cepat bisa mengetahui bahwa gadis ini adalah Hinata Hyuuga gadis yang dilamar oleh Masternya 10 tahun yang lalu dari surai Indigo dan sepasang iris amethyst nya hanya gadis inilah yang memiliki rambut dan mata yang unik serta indah ini, kini Hinata tengah menatap penuh khawatir terhadap Masternya.

Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, Hinata menatap kosong ke arah Datenshi yang tengah terbang dengan senyum penuh kemenangan tercipta di wajahnya. **"Tak bisa di maafkan , benar-benar tidak bisa di maafkan. Kau harus lenyap DATENSHIIIIIIIIIIIII" **Suara yang begitu dingin dan menusuk terdengar sangat menggelegar... suhu di sekitar taman itu kini menurun seketika tampak angin bertiup sangat kencang. Ledakan energi yang sangat besar berpusat pada Hinata kini menambah kehancuran di taman itu. Hinata mencium bibir Naruto pelan setelah itu di baringkannya kembali.

'_Si-siapa sebenarnya Hinata Hyuuga ini, kenapa dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar ini'_ Batin Saber terlihat kini dia berkeringat dingin menahan ledakan energi yang di buat oleh Hinata.

'A-Are s-siapa ga-gadis i-ini ti-tidak mung-kin ji-ka di-a ha-nya se-orang ma-manu-sia biasa, a-apa i-ini Sac-red Ge-ar ta-ta-pi a-aku ti-dak me-me-rasa a-apa-pun bah-wa ga-gadis i-ini me-memi-liki Sac-red Ge-ar?" Wajah Yuuma kini pucat pasih melihat gadis di depannya kini menatap tajam dirinya dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat besar keluar dari tubuhnya. Keringat kini membasahi tubuhnya berusaha menahan energi yang di keluarkan gadis itu.

Yuuma kini menatap sekiling berusaha mencari celah agar dia bisa kabur dari jeratan maut di depannya kini tapi sayangnya gadis itu telah terlebih dulu membuat kekkai yang sangat besar menutupi hampir seluruh taman ini. _'Kusooooo aku tidak bisa melarikan diri dari sini'_

Sementara itu Hinata hanya menunjukkan senyuman sangat sadis dan semakin menaikkan hawa membunuhnya terhadap Datenshi itu. **"Berusaha kabur dariku Malaikat terbuang, jangan berharap kau akan selamat. Aku akan melenyapkanmu..."** Suara dingin nan menusuk itu membuat nyali Yuuma ciut, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan sangat kaku. Entah dia bisa selamat atau tidak sekarang dia sudah sangat pasrah dengan malaikat maut di hadapannya ini.

"**Kau akan merasakan bagaimana neraka yang sebenarnya wanita jalang! Khukhukhu"** Hinata menunjukkan senyum yang sangat mengerikan bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari seorang akuma.

"**Aku akan memanggilnya... aku tidak peduli jika aku menghancurkan kota ini yang penting kau lenyap Datenshi sialan..."**

'_Memanggil apa? Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini"_ Batin Saber dan Yuuma berusaha menahan ketakutan yang sangat dalam.

"**Aku akan memanggilnya sekarang!"**

Suhu di taman ini kembali menurun drastis angin berhembus sangat kencang, tanah di sekitar taman itu kini retak dan pohon-pohon kini telah tumbang. Hinata mulai melafalkan sebuah mantra. Tapi sayangnya mantra yang di ucapkan Hinata itu tidak terdengar oleh mereka.

"**DATANGLAH SEKARANG AKU MEMANGGILMU...!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~~~~~TBC~~~~~

.

.

.

_**Special thanks : Namikaze Ichza, Kazuni Kiba, Azriel Longinius, Tuxedo Hitam, Girang namikaze 666, The Black Water, , Red Devil Ngawi, , ShadouRyu-kun, Sandman212, .bs, . Dan semua yang telah mereview chappy 1 kemarin. Arigatou gozaimasu Minna...!**_

_Gomenasai minna Yuzu baru bisa update, derita seorang mahasiswa yang sebentar lagi ujian, tugas yang menumpuk ditambah kerja sambilan Yuzu telah menguras banyak waktu Yuzu untuk menulis Fic Yuzu ini.#eehh jadi curhat Yuzu jadi malu nih... hehehe_

_Tapi Yuzu tidak akan menelantarkan Fic Yuzu ini.._

_Dan wowwww Yuzu sangat senang sekali untuk Fic pertama Yuzu telah mendapatkan 53 fav..._

_Arigatou Gosaimasu Minna..._

_Yuzu tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi... hehehe_

_Dan masalah update sepertinya tidak akan lama seperti chappy 2 ini..._

_Di tunggu aja ya~~~_

_Gomenasai Yuzu tidak bisa membalas review kalian tapi Yuzu baca kok dan sebagian lagi sudah Yuzu balas lewat pm~~_

_Untuk yg vote pair Naru-chan masih Yuzu buka. Silahkan vote kembali dan berikan alasan kalian masing-masing kenapa Yuzu harus memilih pair yang kalian sarankan. Untuk yang maniak lolicon manaa suaranyaa..._

_Oke fix ini adalah hasil dari vote chappy 1 untuk urutan pertama ada_

_Koneko Toujou__ nyaan~_

_Dan menyusul di tempat kedua ada Akeno Himejima_

_3\. Ravel Penex (bener ga tulisannya Yuzu juga lupa XD)_

_4\. Kuroka nyaan~~_

_5\. Sona Sitri_

_ 6\. Xenovia _

_7\. Irina Shidou_

_8\. Tsubaki Queen dari Sona Sitri ( Yuzu lupa nama klannya Yuzu juga lesu mau browsing lagi XD)_

_Okee itu adalah vote yang chappy 1. Silahkan vote kembali..._

_Untuk yang menyarankan Rias-chan... Rias-chan telah masuk pair Naruto bersama Hinata jadi tidak perlu di vote lagi._

_Ada yang bertanya apakah Naruto akan menjadi iblis..._

_Jawabnya di chappy depan... Hihihi_

_Untuk kemanpuan Saber Lily, akan terjawab nanti di chappy2 yang akan datang._

_Mungkin hanya itu aja yang Yuzu sampaikan._

_Dan Yuzu tunggu review minna saran atau keripik yang membangun.._

_Bukan keripik tapi kritik XD..._

_tapi ingat bahwa semua flame dan penghinaan akan diabaikan, jadi jangan repot-repot menulis mereka… okay..__._

_oh satu lagi Yuzu ini seorang Lady tulen ya bukan cowok -_- Yuzu cukup terhibur dan tertawa ga henti-hentinya baca salah satu review yang manggil Yuzu ini Mas-mas HAHAHA XD mungkinYuzu yang pake pen name Yuzuki Kei terdengar seperti cowo :p tapi sepertinya cewek... #oke lupakan itu.._

_Oke mungkin sampe disini aja bacotan dari Yuzu ~~~_

_Akhir kata Wassalam..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Ixchel Avariella Log Out ...**_

_**Bye bye bye Minna...**_

_**Sampe jumpa di chappy depan~~ **_

_**syalalala~~**_


End file.
